


Worlds Apart(Chinese translated version)

by RFans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chinese Translation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, because i am the most awesome one, but im the most awesome one in the world, i can feel that, i dont know what im doing at all, what can i say
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFans/pseuds/RFans
Summary: 忙碌的白领Magnus每天都会去纽约的一家星巴克和勤恳工作的Alec聊天，绝对绝对（正色）不是在调戏人家。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worlds Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368114) by [AnjaWritingsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx). 



> 翻译版Worlds Apart  
> 随缘居地址：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-251977-1-1.html  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368114/chapters/19168615  
> 错字和语序不同属于我，精彩的故事属于AnjaWritingsx，帅气而生动的人物属于原著。

Alec在走进星巴克店面的员工通道时被呛得打了喷嚏，表面落了层薄灰的纸箱堆积在一起。Alec翻了下白眼。这些东西真的需要被清理一下了。Alec想着，走进了狭窄的更衣间，拽下了属于他的那个围裙。今天又将会是漫长的一天。

  
Alec寄上围裙，往前台走去。Alec路过正在清理收银台的Jace时轻轻拍了他的背，并把倒放在咖啡桌上的椅子摆放在地面。在拭擦完所有的桌面后，他走向店门，将挂在门口的【暂停营业】更换成【欢迎光临】。

  
“估计今天又是人满为患？”Jace将双手撑在收银台上问道。

  
“这可是纽约，”Alec嘟囔一句，透过玻璃窗看着早已繁忙的街道。人群来来往往，抓紧时间赶上换乘的公交，或是按时到达公司。“从来就没有清闲过。”

  
“那倒是。嘿，Izzy跟你提到过这次舞蹈竞赛的事么？”Jace又问。

  
Jace是纽约舞蹈团体“The Hipsters”的团长。Alec的妹妹Izzy也是团体的一员。她热爱舞蹈，既能让她在展示性感魅力的同时得到内心的平静。

  
“她跟我说过。她都快把自己腿跳断了。我跟你发誓，Jace，如果她要是在哼一遍‘Hit me baby one more time’，我绝对会结结实实地用拳头给她来一下。”

  
Jace对着双关语狂笑，Alec则狠狠瞪了他一眼。挂在门上的铃铛突然响起，预示着本日第一名客户的到来。

*hit在英语可指击打，也有来一发的暗示意义

  
Alec走到收银台的后面，与此同时Jace则绕到复杂的咖啡机后做准备。他面带微笑地看向这位少女。

  
“早上好，请问你今天想点些什么？”他问。

  
少女脸色通红，咬下嘴唇之后有些痴痴地笑道：“我，我想要杯南瓜拿铁和一个蓝莓松饼。  
Alec温和地点头，在心里翻了个白眼。这些痴心的女孩子是真的不知道他只会被同性别的人吸引对吧。他朝开始工作的Jace递出订单，面向下一位顾客。

  
时间就这样飞逝而去。女孩们会对他展示自身的好感和魅力，而和她们一起出门的男友，如果她们有男朋友的话，就会竭尽全力瞪视着Alec直到他尴尬地将订单递给Jace。当轮到Alec轮休的时候，一位西装革履的男人走进店门，朝着手机怒吼。

  
“我跟你说过一万遍了，Steve！今天你就得交报告，等待会儿回到我办公室的时候，我最好能在桌子上看到它，”他看向Alec，“一杯摩卡星冰乐加奶油，三个草莓蛋白糖霜脆饼外带。快一点。”

  
Alec仔细观察着眼前男人微弯的眉眼，将订单递给了身后的Jace。当他转过身来后，发现那个男人正站立在咖啡店的角落继续通话。灿烂的阳光透过玻璃照射在他的脸上，使他看上去像个马上要去开会的天使。Alec这时才反应过来，自己正在克制不住地注视着那位顾客。那位男士蓬松的黑发向后梳起，些许的金色渲染在发梢。他就像是在诞生之时被世间钟爱，留下被太阳亲吻的印记，肌肤闪烁着耀眼的金光。他深棕色的眼睛如同浓厚的牛奶巧克力，丰满的淡粉色嘴唇随着话语的吐露泛着水光，像是在等待着更加亲密的触碰。

  
Alec的后背突然被猛拍了一下，他转过身，Jace正端着那位顾客已经完成的订单，满脸嬉笑地看着他。“先别做梦了，小伙子。脑袋清醒一点，这是你那位漂亮白领的订单。”

  
Alec恶狠狠地扫他一眼，拎起装着咖啡杯和甜点的纸袋，朝向那位男士走去。就在Alec打算从后轻拍他的肩头，男人突然向后转身，撞上了Alec端着咖啡的手，而纸杯里的液体则瞬间飞溅在看似格外名贵的西装外套上。他听到些许背后Jace没能憋住的哄笑声，在内心为此事记下一笔。

  
“我，我的天啊…真的，真的非常抱歉，我会想办法解决这个的！”Alec尴尬地无地自容，费尽心力希望能将滴落在外套上的咖啡渍擦拭干净，可惜只能起到反作用。

  
当男士的视线集中在了这位可怜服务员的脸后，还没来得及脱口的训斥被强行吞回肚子。胸前佩戴着标有【Alec】的名牌，男孩正在手忙脚乱地朝他道歉，脸上的表情就像是刚刚一不小心踩上了邻居家最心爱小狗的尾巴。

  
“没关系，”男人阻止了男孩慌慌张张地道歉，展露出一丝微笑，“我之后顺路去趟干洗店就好，不是什么大事。”

  
“这可不是什么小事！”Alec辩解道，“应该让我负责把衣服送到干洗店，毕竟责任在我。账单也请有我负责，我只能为您做到这些了。”

  
“真的没关系的。”男人说道，但是Alec还是摇头。

  
“我坚持。”Alec顽固地道。

  
男人轻笑两声，最终还是把外套脱下递给了Alec。他则又把手伸进口袋，摸索出一张名片交给Alec。

  
“等衣服洗完之后就打电话给我，我会回来这里取。”

  
Alec接过名片，冲着男人浅笑。名片上的名字是Magnus Bane，下面详细地罗列着电话号码和公司地址。Mangus冲着Alec嫣然一笑。

  
“你相信印度教里的因果报应吗？”Magnus的眼睛扫过Alec的身体。

  
Alec疑惑地翘起眉头，不太确定话题的走向。“额，大概？”

  
Magnus脸上的揶揄扩大几分，将身体贴近Alec，在他耳边轻轻呢喃：“很好，因为我刚好知道不少记录在印度爱经里的姿势。”

  
感受着Magnus带着温热的呼吸轻抚过耳边，Alec微微轻颤，随着对Magnus话语内深意的理解而脸颊泛红。直到Magnus从他手里接过一袋子甜点，朝着Alec调皮地眨眨眼后离开了店面之后，Alec还是手里抱着那件西装外套，僵硬地立在原地。他低下头，仔细地讲衣服叠起，走到更衣室将自己衣物轻放进自己的书包。

  
他又凝视着刚刚拿到的名片，在心里一遍又一遍地重复着Magnus的名字。嘴角勾起一抹笑容，他把名片放进了自己的裤兜里，期待着两人再次见面的情景。

  
而在城市的另一边，无人知道到达办公室的Magnus品尝着脆饼，出神地望着窗外的车水马龙。回想着Alec，他面带微笑，已经等不及下一次两人的见面。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意料之中，闯入Jace舞团的客人，和对Alec牵肠挂肚的Magnus。

Magnus正在忙着应对一个周二的加急项目。办公室座机电话的铃声持续不断，编辑们焦急地等待着对封面和内容的评价和反馈，仓库负责人迫切地询问装箱及运输到店的截止日期。总而言之，对Magnus来说，今天是异常忙碌的一天。正当他翻开一位实习生写的文书时，他的秘书Camille敲响了房门，得到许可后走了进来。

  
“Magnus，”Camille说，“冬季时装的讨论会议将从明天上午调整到今天下午。他们想知道你什么时候能出席。”

  
Magnus翻着白眼并叹气。会议当然会被调整到今天，向来如此，让他连喘口气的时间都没有。他的手指有节奏地敲击着桌面，思考着最好的应对方法。闭上眼，他又沉重地呼出一口气，抬手轻揉着太阳穴，看向Camille。

  
“告诉他们，”他挥了挥手，“我会在三点到场。等我把这本策划书的反馈写完就去。”

  
Camille上下打量着他，一丝媚笑浮上嘴角，“顺便一提，Magnus，你今天看起来棒透了。”

  
他再一次从正在阅读的文件上抬头，眼睛里闪过警戒。“我向来如此，Camille。我是你的上司，请叫我Mr.Bane。”

  
Camille眨了眨眼，婀娜地转身，并有意地将臀部与腰肢的线条晃动地更为扭曲，趾高气昂地走出办公室。Magnus看后摇头，他现在极度后悔自己当初做出的任何一个使他雇用的Camille的选择。就算被他警告过无数次，她还是一如既往地称呼他为Magnus。她坚持不懈地尝试，与他调情，就算Magnus已经正式声明过对此全无兴趣。她一无是处，在工作上反而会增加麻烦，但却不知为何还是在他的办公室留有一席之地。而Magnus甚至都找不出一个不开除她的理由。他撇撇嘴，把注意力转移在那篇文书上。当通读一遍之后，他在邮件里敲完反馈，将文件送返那位实习生。这时，又一阵敲门声传来。

  
“请进。”Magnus开始整理起需要的文件，瞄向踏入房间的Ragnor。

  
“有人把这个送到了楼下前台，应该是你的大衣？”Ragnor伸手将西装外套递过。

  
Magnus呆愣地盯着衣服，在脑内寻找着相关的记忆。他猛然想起那天在星巴克，和那位打翻自己咖啡的服务员。

  
_Alec_ 。

  
Alec没有亲自打电话叫他去咖啡店取衣服，反而送到办公室，使得Magnus的内心不由得有点失望。他抿抿嘴，又重新看向Ragnor。

  
“你有没有看到那个人？那个过来送来衣服的人。”

  
Ragnor低头回想片刻，“是位男性，身材高挑，褐色眼睛。全身上下搭配则大部分都是黑色要素。”

  
Alec。

  
“抱歉得从白日梦里把你叫醒，Magnus。咱们该走了，车已经在楼下等着你了。”Ragnor板起面孔，走出办公室。Magnus点点头，回到桌边抓起公文包。

  
Alec曾经就在这里，但Magnus却完全没有察觉到。Alec知道Magnus就在这里，但他却选择将衣服放在而不是亲自上楼。

  
“So you’re playing hard to get, ”Magnus嘴角上扬，“I love a challenge. ”

  
———————

  
“一，二，三，再来一遍！动作再展开一点！”

  
Alec依靠在墙边，双臂盘在胸前，观看着舞团的练习。他身着灰黑色的长袖兜帽上衣和纯黑运动裤，深灰色的线织毛帽遮住前额。一位火红色头发的少女走进练舞房，手上端着两杯热咖啡，环顾四周后走向Alec。她面带微笑地走近Alec，将其中的一杯递给他。Alec接过咖啡，也冲着少女笑笑。

  
“谢谢你，Clary。”

  
“没什么大不了的。”Clary说着，也将身体斜倚在墙上。

  
两个人站在那里，看着团员们踏着节拍辛苦练习。Jace正在旁边监督，并在需要的时候介入，叫停动作并加以纠正。站在第一排的女孩梳着黑发马尾，在激烈的节拍里旋转，使得周围的舞者看起来就像牙牙学步的小孩。Alec心里不由自主地升起一股自豪感，观赏他妹妹富含强烈感情的舞蹈从来都是一种享受。站在Izzy身旁的搭档Alec认得，舞姿出人意料地出色，甚至可以级别不相上下的两人。那个男孩的名字叫做Simon，虽然平时有些反应迟钝，胆小怕事，但当他在舞池流连或乐队演出时，他就会展现出充满自信和魅力的一面。

  
Clary也一边欣赏两人的舞蹈，一边跟着节奏小幅度摆动。她和Alec在一开始关系并不融洽。Alec曾深深地爱慕着Jace，虽然他曾一度因为耻于承认自己的性向，而一度难以接受事实。竹马结交，两人深厚的友谊使得他们从小到大无话不说。当Alec发现自己希望与之发展感情的对象是同性而非异性，自我怀疑和否定时，Jace还是对在他身边陪伴着他，不弃不舍。当Jace选择把Clary介绍进入他的社交圈时，Alec立马辨识出两人之间模糊而暧昧的互动。他内心充满愤怒与嫉妒，用混蛋一般的态度对待Clary。这种拒绝接受现实的抵抗没有一丝好转，直到某一天，Jace欢呼雀跃地奔入两人打工的咖啡店，像个孩子一样炫耀似的，对Alec吐露出两人之间初次约会的细节。Alec注视着Jace激动而幸福洋溢的脸，决定是时候放下对Jace的爱慕了。他最好的朋友得到了属于自己的幸福，Alec也发自内心地为二人而喜悦。在那之后，Alec与Clary两人的关系开始好转，朝着无话不说的友谊为目标而进发。

  
“大家休息一下！”Jace给停下来的团员们打气，“表现非常不错，我们会在地区选拔让他们大吃一惊。”

  
“可不是嘛，毕竟你们可是会犯下在历届大赛上，甚至是世界级的致命失误。”门口传来的冷嘲热讽打断了Jace的讲话。

  
Clary和Alec两人同时扭头看去，在认出Raphael Santiago，这次最大竞争对手的领舞时，咬牙切齿的，恼怒地呻吟出声。

  
“水平倒是不赖，”Raphael挑衅地咧嘴，踏向舞者们，“在业余爱好者里一定名列前茅吧。”

  
“得了吧，Santiago，”Jace抱着手臂，凶神恶煞地瞪了回去，“如果我的记忆没有出错的话，咱们之间可是签了协议的。你们的人不能在我们的场地出现，我们也不能去你那边。你违反了咱们共同协商的决定，”

  
“规矩不就是用来被打破的吗？”Raphael嘲讽地笑笑。

  
“对你来说是，”Izzy说，大步跨向前。“不过你可没多少时间得意了，我们将会在地区赛上把你们的脸打得啪啪响。”

  
Raphael爆发出狂笑，“就你？”

  
“平心而论，她是我们最出色的舞者之一。大赛上等着瞧吧。”

  
“要你好看，”Simon也向前一步，“而且你这人有什么毛病？我们热爱舞蹈，因为热情而勤奋练习。我们是队员，更是家庭。我们之间的牵绊比任何舞团之间都坚固。所以你有本事就来挑战吧，我们绝对不会输的。”

  
Raphael的冷笑从脸上逐渐褪去，他眯着眼睛地打量着Simon，紧闭嘴唇。“好吧，”不过一会，他说，“不知道为什么，我挺中意你的。没准你的想法更适合我们舞团。”

 

“就到这里，”Jace眯眼看着Raphael，“从我们的舞室离开，反之，我会亲自踢爆你的屁股。还有什么想说的吗？”

  
Raphael举起双手，装出一副无辜的姿态，倒退着走向出口。“好吧，别那么凶，我可在好好走呢。”

  
他转向Simon，道：“好好考虑，你在我们舞团一定会有大成就。”

  
Alec和Clary两人站在墙边，安静地品味着他们的咖啡，关注着从Raphael一进门开始的事态发展。他们都知道不介入这种场面是最好的选择。不过有那么一会，Jace的舞蹈团就要因为Alec的脑袋发热的冲动而因为武力冲突强制退赛了，虽然Alec根本就不在Jace的队伍里。

  
“那家伙到底什么毛病？”Alec问道，看着Raphael身影消失的地方。

  
“鬼知道，不过他看起来不好对付。”

  
“确实。”Alec沉下声道。

  
——————

  
如往常一样忙碌的一天。马上就要到关店的时间了，Alec拭擦着咖啡桌和柜台上的污渍。Jace顶着一张明明怒火冲天却强装笑颜的脸，得到了店主特许的早退批准。当清脆的门铃响起时，Alec正在专心致志地核对着明天需要交给店主的货物补充单。他扫了一眼时间，21:57。Alec在心里瞄准这位不知名的顾客，在脑门上蹦了一子弹作为这么晚光顾的代价。现在的Alec只想踏上驶往公寓的地铁。

  
“请问您需要…”他在抬头的之前就开始了讲话，然后上移的视线落入了一对在今天前还见到过的棕色眼睛。“Magnus，”他惊喜道。

  
“晚上好啊，Alexander，”Magnus轻笑着。

  
Alec的脸迅速地涨红。“啊…啊，你的名字就在名片上，所、所以我就…”

  
Magnus举起手，竖起的手指轻轻地停驻在距离Alec嘴唇一厘米的地方。“没关系的，Alexander。你能记得我的名字，让我非常荣幸。”

  
Magnus将手收回，使Alec加速鼓动的心跳平缓了些许，这才成功调动因为紧张而反应迟钝的面部肌肉，流露一丝出发自内心的笑。“你想喝点什么？”

  
“和之前一样，”Magnus笑笑，“不过，这次我倒是不太想让我的大衣代劳，而是亲自品尝。”

  
Alex的脸颊又一次涨红，急急忙忙地返回柜台去准备Magnus的点单。当他回来时，Magnus正专心致志地在屏幕上敲击，Alec轻咳一声作为提醒，将包裹着咖啡和甜点的纸袋放在Magnus面前。

  
“这个给你，”Magnus站起身，叫住打算返回收银台的Alec，伸手将现金递出。

  
“剩下的就当是给你的小费。”

  
Alec腼腆地笑笑：“谢谢，这是我该做的。”  
*这里我觉得需要补充…虽然在国外有给小费的习惯，但并不是经常有人在星巴克给小费…所以这里Magnus完全是出于私心x

  
“当然了，”Magnus没有移动，站在原地眉眼带笑地看着Alec。

  
“那… ”Alec稍微有些迟疑，低眉垂眼地道：“待会有时间吗？”

  
“我想想看啊…你刚好在我的待‘办’列表上。”

  
被Magnus直白的话语吓了一跳，Alec差点一口气呛到自己。Magnus看着Alec面色通红，结结巴巴的模样，笑出声来。

  
“我就开个玩笑，你不觉得我们至少该对彼此更熟悉一点吗？”

  
“啊、啊…对、对的…嗯…”

  
Magnus扬起一抹坏笑，“下次再见，Alexander。祝你有个美好的夜晚。”

  
说完，他翩翩转身，离开了店面，身影逐渐消失在街道上。

  
“你也是…”Alec看着那人离开的方向，将没来得及说出的话语呢喃道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：
> 
> 嘿小天使们！
> 
> 我非常享受创作这篇文的时光！  
> 我笔下所描写的‘挺拔’并有着‘深棕色眼瞳’的Alec来源于TV版的Shadowhunters，也是在描写Matthew。书中的Alec有着蓝瞳并且Magnus稍微高于Alec，但是因为Harry太可爱了，我真的是控制不住自己。抱歉啊，各位书粉们。
> 
> 我爱你们x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坚持不懈，挑战Magnus底线的Camille，怒火中烧的Jace，和在星巴克之外见面的Alec和Magnus。

“气死人了。”

Clary抬起头看了看她的男朋友，用沾满蓝色和绿色的手的背部，将一缕赤发撩到耳垂后。Jace身穿着套头卫衣和一条运动裤，他抱着双臂，在Clary的办公区来回踱步。

Clary的办公区里摆放着色彩斑斓的作品，从地平线到风景图，甚至还有一些有关她与她男朋友的画作。斑点般飞溅的油漆遮盖了原本的墙壁和地板，Clary喜欢这种风格。这本就是她的地盘，她可以对自己的地盘做自己喜欢的装饰。

Jace噗通一声把自己栽进豆袋沙发，一只手插进他树立的金发里。他把膝盖和胳膊落在上面，另一只手在胸前休息。

“我是说，Simon是我们的秘密武器，Raphael肯定察觉到了。他会尝试说服Simon加入舞团。”

“Jace，”Clary将手里的铅笔留在地上，站起身走向沙发，轻轻躺在Jace的身边。

Jace将双手用力挤压着脸颊，眼底露出一丝焦虑。Clary温柔地伸手从后方环住Jace，希望将Jace焦虑抹去。仅仅过去一分钟，她就注意到Jace全身逐渐放松下来的肌肉。他将双眼合上，接着将头转向她的方向，嘴角挂着若有若无的微笑。

“Simon一直很享受跟你和Izzy跳舞的经历。他将你视为标榜，而你们两个又是他最好的朋友。他不会那么轻易就被Raphael挖了墙角的。”Clary鼓舞道。

Jace缓慢但肯定地点头，“我知道。我相信Simon，但是我不相信…”

“问题在Raphael。他希望扰乱你的计划，别让他得逞。他根本不值得你这么操心。”

Jace注视着Clary，视线里饱含着深情，再次拥入她的怀抱。他将鼻尖轻柔地贴在她身上，稍息少许。

“你总是最理解我的那个人。”

Clary笑着亲了亲他，将手环过他的脖子。两人对视良久，她将手伸到面前，指尖轻轻抚过Jace的脸颊。他的目光里充满着爱意和温柔，幸福的感觉充斥着她的内心。

“不客气。我爱你，Jace。”

“我也爱你，Clary。”

——————

Alec盘着腿，与Izzy面对面坐在Simon的车库里。Simon和他的朋友在后方布置着表演用的乐器和音响。Simon坐在椅子上，为他的吉他调音。Alec看着他们，面带微笑。他从未想过有一天他会身处此地，作为Simon的朋友。第一次见面时，他和Simon相处的并不愉快，就像他和Clary一样。但随着两人相处的时间越长，他们也逐渐亲密起来。

“所以，他长什么样？”Izzy问道，编着辫子的同时快速瞄了一眼Simon的朋友Meliorn。

“他…非常前卫，”Alec盯着地面，“他比我稍矮一些，棕色眼瞳，黑色的额发固定在脑后，扑着亮粉，蛇形的耳钉置在耳轮。非常…漂亮，真的。”

“他每天都去咖啡店？”Izzy得意地笑笑。

Alec脸颊转红，轻轻点头。他妹妹脑子里的想法他一清二楚，甚至连他都曾经思考过，但他还是不能相信这一切都是真的。Magnus是成功人士，参与一本知名杂志的制作，却每天都光顾星巴克。他将双腿伸直，再将它们环在胸前，下巴搁在双膝上。

车库的门逐渐打开，Jace和Clary走了进来，双手相牵。Clary轻轻亲了Jace的脸颊，走向Simon并给了他一个拥抱作为招呼。Jace则走向Izzy和Alec，挤进两人中间，揽住二人并伸手揉了揉Alec的头发。

“有只小鸟告诉我你的男朋友昨天又来见你了。”Jace笑道。

Alec的视线扫过Jace，抬手抚平被弄乱的头发。“那只小鸟应该学会闭嘴，CLARY。”他的视线随着话语而转向她。

在与Simon和Maureen说话的中途，Clary调皮地朝Alec吐了吐舌头。Alec看了直摇头，转回Jace和Izzy。Izzy正紧盯着弹拨电吉他的Meliorn。察觉到什么的Alec轻笑出声，踢了踢她的腿，使得她回头看向她的哥哥。

“别盯着看了，”Alec笑着说，“你做的太明显了。”

“闭嘴，Alexander。”Izzy回敬他一个笑容，她知道他不喜欢被人称为Alexander。

Alec瞪着她，在车库门口打开后依靠在墙边。人群聚集在Simon的门前，等待着表演的开始。他的眼神扫过几张熟悉的面孔，嘴角上扬。Clary的母亲和继父，Luke和Jocelyn也站在人群里。他的视线继续移动，直到他看到了那抹熟悉的黑色额发。Alec的呼吸似乎停止了。Magnus在这里。这里。他朋友的车库演出现场。Magnus都不可能知道这里会有演出。

他看到一个有着棕色长发的女孩站在Magnus身边。她身穿金红色搭配的上衣和短裙，长度刚好合适，流露出她的臀部线条。她的脸上是数层可见的妆粉，双眼发亮地注视着Magnus，在和他说话的同时手指把弄着一缕发丝。

还记着那个关于一个丑女大翻身，一举成为镇里最火辣且受人崇拜的女孩的那部电影吗？Alec觉得Magnus的朋友可以直接不带违和感的踏进那部电影。Magnus当然不会喜欢他，太自作多情了。

“那边那个人是不是你的梦中情人吗？”Jace问道。

Jace注意到Alec天马行空般地紧盯一个方向。当Jace随着他哥们的视线看去时，他的目光固定在了一个有着棕色眼瞳和黑色刘海，个头稍矮的亚洲男人身上。他认出了这位十有八九身穿昂贵西装，打着电话的星巴克长期客户。而这个人又是使得自己哥们陷入情海的人。

“不，”Alec咕哝道，“他不是。”

Alec转过身，将后背留给Jace，并强行把视线从Magnus身上挪开，将视线集中在Simon和他的乐队身上。Clary和Izzy站在第一排，一边开怀地笑着，一边随着音乐舞动，两人抱作一团。Jace终于注意到了Magnus身边的女孩，一只手紧紧抓住他的胳膊。他皱着眉头，疑惑地看向已经集中在演出的Alec。他叹息着，轻轻拍了拍Alec的后背，笑容里透着一股事情会变得更好的意味，在看到Alec给他的一丝笑容后才肯作罢。

——————

经历了一天漫长的工作，Magnus正在办公室里收拾文件。他将公文包甩到身后，却在走出办公室后被嘴角上扬的Camille挡住了去路。Magnus深深呼出一口气，没能克制住翻白眼的欲望。

“Camille，你有什么事吗。”Magnus恼怒地道。

“今天晚上，镇里有个小型的花园派对。”Camille含笑看着他，说着举起宣传单。“要和我一起去吗？”

“不想。”

Camille翻了个白眼，将一缕发丝扶到脑后，轻叹道：“Mags，会很有趣的。如果你能接受一次，你会意识到和我出去很有趣的。”

“如果你能认真听我一次，你会意识到我根本不感兴趣。叫我Mr. Bane。”

Magnus从她身边走过，从工作区离开，进入电梯后按下按钮。

“Magnus。”

Magnus心中充满怒火，她从来都没学会聆听。他装过身，咬牙切齿地看着她竭力张大的双眼和他手中的彩页。他无言地呻吟着，在心中破口大骂。

“好吧。但这将会是唯一一次，这次之后，你得学会听人说话。别再和我调情，别叫我Magnus，你是我的秘书，不是我的朋友。”

Camille因为Magnus的答应而陷入狂喜，无视了他罗列出的抱怨与条件。她紧紧扣着他的胳膊，直到Magnus嘟囔着将她推开。她像个小姑娘似的跳来跳去，欢呼雀跃。

“今天绝对不会让你失望的！”Camille说道，快步走向楼梯。

Magnus呻吟着，将脑袋依靠在电梯旁边的墙上。他讨厌让别人察觉到Puppy Eyes是他的弱点。他已经因为答应了Camille而自责不已，他对她没有好感，而她的工作效率绝对算不上良好。他重复了几个深呼吸后，走进了已经打开的电梯门。

Ragnor站在电梯内，看到Magnus后流露出了和善的笑容。但在他看到Magnus满脸的恼怒，甚至将脑袋碰在电梯内壁的时候，笑容快速地消失，取而代之的则是紧皱的眉头。

“我是个傻子，Ragnor。”他嘟囔道，依旧面朝着墙壁。

“朋友，你怎么了？”

“要来一杯么？”Magnus叹息着，站起身来。“我需要跟你讨论点事情。”

“当然了，朋友。你知道我一直在这里。”Ragnor说道，将手搭上Magnus的肩膀。“去哪？”

Magnus的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“星巴克？”

几分钟之后，两个人终于在星巴克咖啡店内的桌旁坐定。Magnus喝着他的那一份咖啡，对于Alec今天不值班而稍微有些沮丧。他还希望看到那个高个子的男孩能让他好一些，但没能在柜台里看到Alec后，他能感受到的只有一片空虚。

“所以，你在烦恼些什么？”Ragnor问道。

“Camille强迫我去和她参加这个花园演唱会。”Magnus叹气，“我答应了。”

沉默。

Ragnor眨眨眼。又眨了眨。“再说一遍？”

“我同意了…”Magnus呼出一口气，“如果她能像对待老板一样对待我，而不是她的好朋友什么的。”

“你知道她对你的感觉绝对不止‘好朋友’，对吧？”Ragnor说着，盯着他看。

“我知道。但我已经跟她说了一万遍我对她没有感觉了，未来也不会有。”Magnus小口地抿着咖啡，说道。

“她很固执。说起来你为何要雇佣她？她可不是个好秘书，Magnus。”

“我正是想想跟你讨论这个，我想开出Camille。”Magnus看向他的朋友。

“但你刚刚才说…”

“我知道，但是她从来都没听过。我需要雇佣一个知道尊敬我，并能完成工作的人。但是我得先找到合适的人选。”Magnus思考着，轻咬着下嘴唇。

Ragnor笑着点了点头，重重地拍了拍他的肩膀。“我为你骄傲，朋友。”

Magnus扬着嘴角，继续喝着他的咖啡。他的脑子里琢磨着怎样才能找到合适的人选，和怎样才能把这个消息告诉Camille。

Magnus叹着气，站在因为花园演唱会而聚集的人群中。身处拥挤的环境，他甚至看到了一个已经喝醉了的男人，因为绊倒而摔在他身上，正马马虎虎地拍打着他的肩膀。Magnus讨厌关系并不亲密的人与他亲密触碰，他只允许他的朋友接触他。说起来，他和Catarine已经很久没联系了。他至少应该给她发个短信。

Camille突然拽住他的胳膊，引起他的注意。“已经开始了，别愣着。我们来跳舞吧。”

她冲他笑着，眨着眼睛，手指卷着他的发丝。Magnus真的很想离开这里。他发自内心的后悔。他低声唔咽着，被她拉向更靠前的位置，看着她开始扭动她的臀部。亲爱的主啊，救救他吧。

 

经过了一个小时的舞蹈和混入高浓度酒精的畅饮，Magnus受够了。喝了三杯后，他有些晕头晕脑的。Camille则将时间都浪费在将她的身体摆出理应‘性感’的姿势，可惜地说，这些动作缺少了‘性感’的那部分。

“我们去你，你的地方吧。”Camille欺上身来，朝他低声说道，压断了他最后的一丝克制。

“妈的，Camille，我说了不！”他恼火地吼道，“我不想和你调情，我不想和你约会，我不想和你干那个，我甚至都不想呆在这！别再来烦我了！你被开除了！”

周边的人瞪大着好奇的双眼，打量着，观赏着戏剧性的二人。Camille用一种难以言表的眼神看着他，然后气喘吁吁地踏着高跟鞋离去。幸运的是，两人站在车库之外，聚集在车库内部狂欢的人群并没有察觉到刚刚发生的争论。

Magnus将手拂过稍乱的头发，他甚至不知道他在这里做什么。打算离开这个地方，他开始漫步在人群中，寻找出路。他听到身后有个女孩正在责备地叫着她朋友的名字，而她的朋友则反对地朝她回喊着，直到他感觉到有人撞上了他的后背。愤怒的心情彻底失去了控制，他转过身，正打算朝着这个不长见识的人破口大骂的时候，他看到了一个腼腆的黑发女孩微微地低着头，正紧张地把玩着她的手指。

她身着一身白色的连衣裙，一朵白百合装饰在发顶，些许的眼影，眼线，和睫毛膏淡淡地覆盖在她的眼部。一个身穿着黑色短裙的红黑发女孩站在她的后方，对他挥舞着手，黑发女孩则开始紧张地抬头直视他。

Magnus有些疑惑地看了看四周。在发现没有人站在他的身时，他才察觉到红发女孩正在鼓动她的朋友与他说话。Magnus轻叹道，太棒了。

“您好，”红发女孩自信地开口道，“我们刚刚听到了您与您…朋友，的争论。”

“前秘书，”Magnus生硬地回答道。“她不是我的朋友，她为我工作，虽然和你们没有关系。请原谅。”

Magnus只想尽快转身离开，直到红发女孩拽住他的胳膊。

“请等等，就…这是我的朋友Isabelle Lightwood，我是Clary Fray。”红发女孩，Clary说道。

“所以？”Magnus扬起眉毛。

“Clary…算了吧。”Isabelle低声地说道，有些绝望地拉着她的朋友。

“才不！”她转回来面对Magnus，“是这样的，Isabelle是个出色的人，她现在正在找工作。你是她的偶像楷模，她特别崇拜你，而且她的梦想就是能在一家时尚杂志公司工作。她热爱时尚潮流，她不仅会成为一个出色的秘书，而且会出色地承担左右手的工作。”

“是这样的吗？”Magnus向Izzy问道。

Izzy看着他，点点头。“我非常希望能为您工作，Mr. Bane。我，我可以向您证明自己。”

Magnus在听到她的称呼之后，展露出微笑。这是个不错的开始。他轻轻笑道，思考了一会。

“好吧，因为刚刚才开出了我的前秘书，我现在急需寻找一个新的人选。我喜欢你的风格，Isabelle Lightwood。你从明天早上开始吧。”

Magnus的笑容在他转身离开后也没能消退，直到他因听到身后耳熟的嗓音而僵硬地停住。

“你们两位女士怎么这么开心？”

Magnus转身之快，使他差点绊倒自己。当他看到Alec站在那里时，他的心跳开始疯一般地加速。Alec也看到了他，双眼张大，俊俏脸庞上的眉毛稍稍皱起，看向Izzy。

“你的妹妹，”Clary宣布，手臂环住Izzy的肩膀。“现在要为Magnus Bane工作了。”

Alec侧撇了一眼正在对他微笑的Magnus。“真的吗？太棒了，Izzy。”

他紧紧地抱住Izzy，引得她直发笑。“Alexander，谢谢。”

“Izzy！”

“Love you, big bro.”

Magnus注视着正在斗嘴的两兄妹，脸上布满笑容。Alec又一次的拥抱了她，双眼锁在Magnus身上。Alec对他点了点头，做了个“谢谢”的口型。

Magnus就像没什么大不了地耸耸肩，打算转身走开。他再一次地转头，用足够大的音量确保那一群朋友们都能听到他的声音，道出有可能使得Alec脸红的话语。

“明天星巴克见，Alexander。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：
> 
> 大家好！
> 
> 当我在写这个章节的时候突然想到，为什么不让Izzy成为Magnus的秘书，并让他们两个发展出一段深厚并充满化学反应的友谊呢？就像剧里一样。
> 
> 所以我这么写了！
> 
> 希望你们能够喜欢！
> 
> 爱你们哦xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus鼓起勇气向Alec询问一件事。  
> Magnus和Izzy建立起友好的关系。  
> Simon与Raphael的关系向前迈了一大步。
> 
> 看到最后请不要给我寄刀片。真的对不起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在阅读这一章之前：  
> 我非常感谢你们对这个故事给予的支持，有了你们，这个故事才能发展到这！你们的支持真的激励了我，鼓舞我更快的更新。  
> 希望你们也能喜欢这一章（大概）。

第二天，Alec在晨光中带着一阵头痛醒来。他站起身，睁着惺忪的睡眼环视着周围。成柱的阳光从窗帘上透下来，将昏暗的房间点亮。在Alec在表演现场看到Magnus之后，他唯一能想到的事就是走到他身边，渴望着能更加了解他。但当他察觉到Magnus正在与他身边的女孩约会时，他选择了退避。在那之后，感谢Izzy，他才知道那位前秘书强行将他拽来了派对。出于一些奇妙的原因，这个消息使Alec放松了下来。这让他有些困惑，他与Magnus仅仅是萍水相逢，为什么会有这样的感受？

当他走进星巴克时，Alec觉得他的脑袋随时都可能爆炸。在家里的时候，Izzy在他手里塞进了两片阿司匹林，强制性地命令他合着水服下。就算在他生病或身体不适时，他也只会在床上稍事休息，等待身体自动回复，不会服用任何药物。但是经理曾跟他说过，今天会是忙碌的一天，所以他必须得来补充短缺。虽然Alec并不清楚今天客流会增加的原因，但他还是答应了下来。他系上围裙，擦拭完前台，并挨个将桌椅摆放整齐。他将牌子从“暂停营业”转为“正在营业”，走到收银台的后面。

“疯狂的夜晚？”Jace嘟囔道，双手揉着脸。

“算是，”Alec叹气，“喝的稍微有点多。”

“我也是，不过Simon他们乐团确实很棒。还有，我认为你妹妹对Meliorn有意思。”

“她不小了，她喜欢谁由她自己决定。我可不是哪个应该告诉她能与谁约会的人。”

Alec当然明白‘充满保护欲的哥哥’的定义，如果Meliorn胆敢伤害Izzy，他也绝对会敲断他的腿。但是不像他的父母，他绝对不会告诉Izzy她应该去做什么。Izzy已经能足够成熟去独自面对生活中的波澜并与其抗争，Alec不需要为她担心。

“这就是为什么你才是那个酷爆了的哥哥。”Jace砸了咂嘴，甩甩手。

Alec轻轻笑着，毫无疑问，Jace会在Meliorn约她出去的那一刻起变得过度保护。这才是Jace。

当顾客们开始涌入店门后，Alec和Jace回归到了他们的日常工作。早上的生意很不错，在人流稍微减少之后，Alec抽出空隙，将脑袋靠在柜台上休息。持续的头痛并没有抵消他的疲倦。在听到一声轻咳后抬起头来，他看清了那人，双眼微张。

“疯狂的夜晚哈？”Magnus笑着看他。

“M-Magnus.”天哪，Alec就不能一次不在Magnus面前结结巴巴吗？

“早安，Alexander。在这美好的早晨，你看起来非常帅气。”Magnus毫不羞耻的用眼神扫荡过Alec的全身。

Alec做出吞咽的动作。被Magnus调戏绝对不会帮助减少他的紧张。而且他绝对在Magnus称他为Alexander的时候感受到胃部的扭动。“谢谢...你额...你也是。”

Magnus朝着他微笑，就算是紧张时的Alec也非常迷人，他甚至还稍微有些自豪于自己能引起Alec如此明显的反应。这样应该能证明他对他还是有些感觉的？  
“现在方便点单吗？还是说你在忙？”

“不，不，绝对不忙。嗯...老样子？”Alec从他长长的睫毛下望向Magnus。

“你真了解我，Alexander。”Magnus朝他眨眨眼。

Alec涨红着脸，慌忙点头，在转身后皱眉注视着差点笑到桌子底下的Jace，将点单递给他。他再次转向Magnus，羞涩地笑笑。

“做好了之后，我给你端过去”

“太好了，就...别再把它送给我的大衣好吗？我新买的。”

Magnus再次向他眨了眨眼，走到咖啡厅的后方，在刚刚就坐的那一瞬间掏出手机。估计是工作，等待着Jace工作的Alec想道。Alec拿着Jace刚做好的咖啡和一包饼干，迫不及待地走向Magnus。他朝Magnus友善地笑笑，准备转身离开，却感受到腕部被轻轻拉住。他有些诧异地低头，看到Magnus精心打理过的手正绕在Alec的手腕。他涨红了脸，疑惑地看着Magnus。

“有件事情，”Magnus笑着道，“我的朋友给了我他首映式的门票，但是...没人能和我一起去。星期六，你愿意陪我一起去吗？”

Alec感受着疯狂跳动，几乎爆炸的心脏。他愣愣地看着Magnus，尝试去理解现在的情况。Magnus在约他。他。他在被他妈的Magnus Bane约出去。Alec觉得有些口干，不自觉地吞咽下不存在的唾液。

“我，额...”他清清嗓子，诅咒着自己颤抖的声音，“好啊，我非常乐意，真的。”

Alec眨巴着眼睛，绝望地意识到他的声音有多么迫切。“我的意思是，我那天也正好没空。”

Magnus明快的笑容照亮了他整张脸庞，双眼闪烁着愉悦的光亮。“太棒了。你还留着我的电话吧？给我发个短信，我会告诉你来接你的时间。”

Alec只来得及跟着Magnus点头，看着他拿起咖啡和饼干。

“周六见，Alexander。”

Magnus向他眨眼，走出了店门。Alec有些失神的望向Magnus的身影，走回到前台。他刚刚被约出去了。说实话，在他的记忆里，他从未被人约出去过，他也不会迫切的去找一个男朋友。注视着最好的朋友沉浸在爱河里，妹妹也有了爱慕之人，他不得不感到些许孤单。而这一切对于Magnus只是游戏的可能性紧紧地拽住了他，引起阵阵疼痛。如果Magnus仅仅是图个新鲜，在玩腻之后立刻断绝关系怎么办？Jace将抹布扔到他脸上，引起他的注意。

“嘿！你怎么了？”

“我觉得Magnus刚刚约我出去了。”Alec喃喃道，还不能相信发生了什么。

“真的？哥们，那很棒啊！”Jace说，为Alec感到兴奋。

Alec皱着眉头，质疑地看向Jace。“只是...万一他并不是真心，这些只不过是一次性的怎么办？”

“Alec，你认真的吗？”Jace盯着他，“你难道没有注意到他是怎样看着你的？”

“什么？”

“火热的，充满爱意的，恨不得马上就要和你翻云覆--”

“JACE！”Alec道，警告地捂住Jace的嘴，“这还有孩子！注意一下词措。”

Jace紧紧地盯着Alec，暗示地舔过他没拿开的手。Alec哭笑不得，在围裙上蹭了蹭手。

“卧槽。”

—————— 

时间一天天过去，Magnus的兴致在星期五达到了顶点，迫不及待地想要于Alec一起参加首映式。

Magnus向着Ragnor招手，急急忙忙地赶在电梯关闭之前挤了进去。他吹着口哨，朝着电梯里的人点头微笑。他甚至还感到一丝自豪。倒不是他害怕去约Alec，而是Alec的反应。他并不期待Alec能够马上答应，但是他很高兴他这么做了。Alexander是与众不同的。Magnus克制不住地思考他，想象着他正在与谁在一起，做什么事。他就像一个高中女孩，偷偷关注着爱慕对象。他知道爱的感受，但是他从未感受过这股想和某人时时刻刻待在一起的渴望。也许这是个迹象，证明Alec就是他的命定之人。

Magnus迈出电梯，走进了自己的办公室。Isabelle已经开始工作了。他冲她笑笑，打开袋子里的饼干，递给她几个。

Izzy面带微笑地看向他，“早上好，Mr. Bane。您看起来心情不错。”

Magnus靠坐在她的桌边，小口地喝着咖啡。“我确实心情很好，你哥哥非常特别。”

“他做了什么？”Izzy笑问。

“他答应和我一起去参加朋友的首映式，明天。”

Magnus在听到Izzy的嬉笑后也不禁哑然。

“他这周一直在讨论这个，虽然已经尽力掩饰了，不过谁都能看出来他也很期待。”

Magnus内心瞬间被感动充满，他已经等不及与Alec一起度过周六了，仅仅是享受。Izzy和他的关系也在过去几天突飞猛进，她能敬业的完成她的工作，并与Magnus产生了真正的友情。他们一起度过休息时间，一同讨论琐事。Izzy在如此短的时间里，已经成为了Magnus的挚友之一。他开始感谢Camille之前拽他去了那个庭院演出，如果不是她，Magnus敢肯定现在还会是她坐在桌边，只是与他调情。

Izzy和Ragnor相处地也很好，让他放心了不少。Magnus也在Izzy引起Meliorn的计划上给予帮助，作为交换，Izzy则透露了不少Alec在空余时间的活动，比如去动物园与牛打招呼。Izzy称Alec对牛的迷恋非常古怪，甚至给每一头都起了名。Magnus则觉得这种兴趣非常可爱，并提醒自己有时间带Alec一起去动物园。

“好吧，其实我也有些紧张。”Magnus承认道，喝完了他的咖啡。

“其实你不需要紧张。”Izzy安慰着他，“你们两个将会有一个完美的夜晚，而我则会在这之后听你们两个给我讲解所有的细节。”

Magnus笑道：“你真是个恶魔。”

—————— 

Simon走在街边，回想着刚刚结束的训练。在Jace的带领下，他相信他们能赢得地区赛。Jace特意为他准备了一段独舞，并花了一天时间将其改到完美。为了赢得地区赛，独舞必须要完美无缺，Jace能将这段舞托付给他，使他感到备受信任。

“喂，Lewis。”声音突然从身后传来。

Simon默默地翻着白眼。当然了，这个时候肯定有个对手和他走在同一条街上。他反复考虑着Raphael之前提出的条件，参加他们的舞团。很明显他并不愿意，现在的舞团更像是他的家人。而且，他有理由为了Jace而留下。如果不是因为Jace说服他去参加那场演出的选拔，他永远都不会意识到自己的才能。虽然Jace也很惊讶他居然没能被选上，他还是在落选后安慰他，并立马邀请他去参加他们的舞团。Izzy在团里是当仁不让，有着超凡舞技的最棒舞者，Simon则是他们的秘密武器，并以独舞展现出他的实力。

“Raphael。”Simon转身叹气道，“有什么事情吗？”

“我只是想聊聊，”Raphael笑着，“有什么不便吗？”

“你的意思是‘聊天’，还是说服我参加你的舞团？因为我现在就能告诉你，答案是不。”

“嘿，嘿，嘿。”Raphael抬起手，做出安抚的动作，“我不是来这里强迫你干任何事情的。我就是想聊聊，多了解一下你。”

Simon眯眼道，“真的嘛。”

“保证。”

“说实话Raphael，”Simon说，“你觉得我信你吗？”

“为什么不呢？”

“拜托，Raphael，你已经在Jace面前表示地够清楚了，你想让我加入你的团队。说实话，我的舞团就像我的家人一样。如果不是因为Jace，我还是只会和我的乐团写写歌。我还是热爱着音乐，但是舞蹈是我的全部。我不会让Jace失望的，我至少能做到这些。”

“非常感人，我都要哭了。”

Simon垂叹着，有些恼火起来。“你能再含蓄一点吗？”

Raphael只是笑笑，看着Simon翻了个白眼，踩着带跟的舞鞋，转身向着家走去。Raphael的笑容上扬，坦然地跟在Simon身后。Simon僵住了，再一次转过身。

“能不能请你不要再跟着我？我一点都不想跟你扯上关系。”

“别这样，Simon，”Raphael谐笑道，“你甚至都不会去拍一只苍蝇。”

Simon翻翻眼睛。Raphael正在挑战他的底线。他只想回家，洗个澡，然后和Clary，Jace，与Izzy一起观看行尸走肉的最新一集。他们一般会威逼利诱Alec来参加，他们通常都会成功，但是今天Alec要和Magnus约会，不可能再来参加。

在听说Alec的周末计划后，Simon为他感到开心。Alec一直小心翼翼的，好像他能够将真实的自己隐藏在面具之后。与别人不同，喜欢同性曾经让Alec过得很困难，他花了将近一年才全盘托出。Simon还能清楚地回忆起那天，那时他曾经被Alec莫名敌视，两人也才刚刚相遇。在Alec正式出柜之后，两人的关系才逐渐回暖。

“喂，”Simon叹气，“我现在实在没力气应付你，我只想赶紧回家洗澡，与朋友一起追剧，难道连这点娱乐都要从我这夺走吗？”

“不，”Raphael说，“我只想跟你聊聊天，而你是那个漫不经心，怨言满天的人。”

“有问题吗？你是我们对手方的舞团领队，谁知道你有多少花招。”

Raphael似乎被冒犯到了，“我满怀诚意，Simon。我想要更加了解你，如果你认为我是来说服你换队的，告诉我为什么我至今没有提起这件事。”

Simon沉默片刻，确实是他一直在重复提起这件事。Raphael说的没错，在Simon拒绝了换队的提议后Raphael也没说出有失风度的事。他没有再次尝试说服或者买通他。他微微垂首，挠了挠脑后。

“我很抱歉，”他低声道，“只是...Jace告诫我要小心你，他觉得你会尽全力让我加入你们。”

“随时欢迎你来，如果你想的话。但我来不是为了那件事，是为了你。你吸引了我。”

“我？”Simon问道，声音里充满惊讶，“我干了什么？”

“你的舞蹈，”Raphael低声说，“你舞动的方式，就像整个场地都是属于你的一样，尽展天资。台上与台下的你则截然不同，好的那种不同。”

“怎样的不同？”Simon柔和地问。

“在台下的时候，你更加柔和，内向。也需要有些笨拙。但当你在台上时...你向世界打开了自己，将所有展现出来，无所畏惧。你闪烁着自信的光芒，使人沉迷。你是特别的，Simon。”

Raphael说着走近Simon，视线扫过Simon全身上下，最后凝视着Simon的双眼。“我很敬佩这样的你。”

Simon的喉咙上下滚动，他低下头，在听到Raphael的赞扬后脸色转红。

“我嗯...”Simon舌头打结，“我，我...谢谢。我非常...荣幸你能这么觉得。”

“来自对手的夸奖，嗯？”Raphael笑道。

他的笑容非常真实，Simon注意到。当Raphael在与舞团相处谈笑时，他的笑容从未触及眼底。但现在他的眼睛闪烁着，充满着生气，使得Simon不由得好奇是什么才能让他有着这样的反应。

“我原本打算在公园里散步，”Raphael说，眼神看向处在街道右侧的公园，“愿意和我一起来吗？”

不知道为什么，Simon同意了。两人正肩并着肩走在公园里，夜色逐渐浓郁，温和的灯光照亮了小路。这是个美丽的夜晚，天空无云，星星则比以往更加明亮。玉黄的月亮散发着光辉，朦朦胧胧，引人瞩目。纷飞的萤火虫散布在公园各处，像是数以万计的灯笼浮在空中。

“你什么时候开始跳舞的？”Simon不由得问。

“七岁的时候。”Raphael说，声音似乎冷淡了下来。

“我喜欢舞蹈。它使我感受到了自由，让我忘却烦恼。父母希望我子承父业，成为他们一样的律师。我不能掌控自己的未来，那在我出生的那一刻就已经决定好了。学校曾经有些才艺表演，我邀请了父母，想用自创的舞步给他们一个惊喜。我想让他们为我自豪。”

Simon无言，只是注视着面无表情，目视前方的Raphael，两人慢慢在公园走着。

“他们并没有感到惊喜，而是觉得这是无理取闹，浪费时间。他们说我的未来有着更伟大的目标，是时候停止胡闹了。”

Simon震惊地挑起眉毛，“你还是个孩子！”

“他们不在乎。他们更担心如果不在那时断了我的心思，我会与他们的计划‘脱轨’。他们不在乎我想要什么。”

“后来呢？”Simon问道，同情地看着Raphael，“我的意思是停止跳舞？”

“不，那是我的梦想。”Raphael说，继续直视着前方，“当我变得长大一些后，我会在学校和一群其他的朋友编创舞步，一起练习。”

“听起来不错。”

“确实是的，直到被我父母发现的那天。我在一个星期五的夜晚溜出了家门，而他们则在后面跟着。当他们发现我在做什么时，他们爆发了。他们把我拉回了家，冲着我大吼大叫。他们认为我应该用这些被浪费的时间学习。”

Simon为Raphael感受到悲伤，他将手搭在Raphael的肩膀，让他明白他正在这里倾听。Raphael继续：

“不同的是，我不再是一个孩子了。我当时已经十六，我知道自己想要什么。我想成为一个舞者，参与竞赛并赢得奖杯，登上顶峰。我想证明他们是错误的。我告诉他们我已经决定了，他们要不然选择像一对父母一样支持我，要不然就得把我赶出家门。”

两人陷入沉默，Simon的视线扫过Raphael的侧脸，他得出了结论。

“他们没有。”

“他们有，”Raphael说，叹出一口气，“他们并不支持我的梦想，告诉我我得自力更生才能追梦。他们将我赶出家门，我搬到了这里。”

“这太糟糕了...”Simon低声道，为Raphael感到悲痛。

“不是所有人都有像你或者Alec一样支持你们的父母。我不需要来自他人的同情，我能达到现在的高度，凭的是自己的努力。”

“我很抱歉...我，我从来不知道。”

Raphael轻笑道，瞥向Simon，“只是因为我们从来没有正式对话过。”

“我搞不明白...问什么要跟我说这些？”Simon困惑地问。

Raphael耸肩，“我信任你，不知道为什么。”

他们已经走出公园，现在正朝着街角走去。当路过一条小巷，听到一个男人的吼叫声时，两人都愣住了。那是一道Simon很熟悉的声音。他们对视了一眼后踏进小巷，向着声音的源头走去。在巷子的更深处，一个身材魁梧的男人正在对另外一个躺在地上的人又踢又打。当他们认出躺在地上的人之后，Raphael的反应更快，他叫喊着冲向壮汉，而Simon则润湿了眼眶，向着躺在地上的人竭力奔跑。

“Alec！”

—————— 

“关于Alec，”精心打扮过的Magnus突然说，正在和Izzy一起离开他的办公室，“鲜花和古龙香水，哪个更适合他？”（About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?）

Izzy轻笑出声，晃了晃脑袋。Magnus是真的想要给她哥哥留下一个好印象。“古龙。”她答道。

Magnus微笑着，从背后拿出一个礼盒，朝着她挑了挑眉毛。

“我的天哪，”她失笑，“你真的给他买了瓶香水？”

“没准，”Magnus微微一笑，“没准不是。”

“好吧，你该走了。别迟到了，我哥哥讨厌别人迟到。”

“那就就此告别了。”Magnus眨眨眼。

他拥抱了她。因为两人突飞猛进的关系，Izzy并不介意对他表现出深深的热爱，兄妹之间的那种。他知道他需要一个专业的秘书，但是介于他现在正在和她的哥哥约会，他们已经可以算是兄妹了。

“你尽情享受与朋友相处的时光，然后周一我会把所有的细节都告诉你。”

Izzy嘻笑着将Magnus推进电梯，“去吧，我把最后的一点完成之后就走。”

Magnus扬了扬嘴角，向Izzy挥着手退进电梯。“周一见，小饼干（biscuit）！”

Izzy摇头，在Magnus离开后完成了她应该做的工作，关掉电脑，收拾着她的东西。当她举起手机，打算发信息通知朋友们她已经准备离开时，她收到了一条来自Simon的短信。她点开短信之后，手机从她的手中掉落，恐慌的情绪袭击了她，她的呼吸开始加速，眼眶中充满泪水。

“Alec...”

—————— 

Magnus站在会场入口，时间还有些早。他身穿着一套精致的黑色西装，一缕头发染成了粉色。他喜欢摆弄他的头发，并涂上搭配的指甲油，今夜的则是朱红色。当时间一分一秒的过去，Magnus开始焦躁地抖腿。Alec本应该到了。

“Alexander...”Magnus喃喃道，“你在哪？”

十分钟后，Alec还是不见踪影，而Magnus敢肯定他已经将Alec的收件箱塞满了垃圾短信。但Alec没有回复，这让人有些迷惑。难道Alec放了他鸽子？

当Magnus彻底放弃等待Alec的到来，只想回到家，将自己的郁闷发泄在桶装冰激凌上的时候，他的手机开始震动，有人在给他打电话。来电人的名称是Izzy，没准她会知道Alec在哪里。Magnus接听了电话，还没开始说话，就被Izzy打断。

“Magnus...”她的声音比往常低沉并且断断续续，Magnus意识到有什么事情不对劲。

“Alec出事了...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，hi？
> 
> 能不能别恨我？  
> 我可以解释的？  
> 大概？我不知道？
> 
> 别担心，事情会变好的。这个故事需要一点大转折。  
> 我个人非常喜欢Raphael的故事线，写出来之后的效果美丽又感人，希望你们能喜欢！
> 
> 小天使们我爱你们！
> 
> xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec经历了一场神奇的历险，Magnus则在疏远他。
> 
> Saphael进行时。

Alec感觉自己的脑袋里有一个正在演奏的军乐队，产生着沉重而不断的疼痛。他缓慢地睁开眼睛，举起手遮挡住强烈的阳光。当眼睛适应了日光的时候，他反复地眨了眨眼睛，环顾四周。他正躺在一片草地上，雾气蒙蒙却很暖和。草地的边缘连接着一片森林，几只鸟儿则不时地探出头来，奇怪的是，周围一片寂静。没有任何一只鸟发出啼鸣，只有另Alec有些不适，死一般的沉默。

他起身，拍打着裤子，想要搞清楚他在哪里。Alec还记得他应该去和Magnus见面，并已经朝着会场出发，因为Magnus给他发过短信，通知他他还需要加班，不能去接他。所以两人决定要在会场的入口见面。Alec还记得突然有人从身后叫住他之后...他什么都不记得了。

Alec皱起眉头，翻遍了裤兜想找到他的手机，但是一无所获。Alec将碎发拂到脑后，搞不清楚状况。他敢肯定他在纽约的住处附近没有这样的草地，更不知道他是怎么来到这种地方的。

“什么鬼...”他嘟囔道，“Magnus？”

他开始四周走动，尝试着寻找Magnus。或者Izzy和Jace，任何一个人。他只想找个人告诉他这是哪里，怎样才能回家。他四处徘徊了几分钟，周围还是没有他的朋友的踪迹，仅仅几分钟就像是几个小时一样漫长。手上突然传来一阵触感，Alec低下头，什么都没有看见。冰冷的双手里空无一物，他挑着眉，后背发毛地感受着手心传来的被抚摸一般的感觉。

“Izzy？Jace？这一点都不好玩！”Alec冲着四周喊道。

雾渐渐变浓，温度稍微下降了一些。

Alec哆嗦着将外套拉拢，越来越厚重的浓雾使得他难以分辨周围。但他还是能看见远处的森林和无声纷飞的群鸟。他将手揣进口袋，朝着森林走去。没准森林里会有更多的线索。

——————

房间里唯一的声音来源于安置在Alec身上的心脏监护仪。Izzy坐在他的床边，牵着Alec的手。Jace坐在另一边的座椅上，双手放在腿上，低着头，与Clary靠在一起。Magnus依靠在与床正对面的墙上，双臂抱在胸前，紧咬着牙。他与Alec相识的四件不长，但是他已经可以轻易左右他的情绪。Magnus很少为一个不熟悉的人而这么担心。但是Alec是特别的，在他们相遇的第一天起，他就已经放弃了去抵抗这个想法。

Alec紧闭着双眼，淤青和黑色的眼圈布满了他的脸。被不停询问的医生告知Izzy和Jace，除了一些皮肉伤和鼻血之外，Alec的情况并不严重，现在他们所需要的仅仅是等他从昏迷中醒来。

Simon坐在Clary的旁边，紧攥双拳看向前方。Raphael与他发现了被那个恐同的醉酒混蛋暴打的Alec，Raphael用着他知道的所有英语和西班牙语的咒骂，并将那个男人推离Alec。Alec已经陷入昏迷，所以Simon呼叫了救护车。在急急忙忙通知完Jace，Izzy，和Clary之后，他伴随Alec一起登上救护车，Raphael则负责将他的朋友接到医院。

Simon看见病房的门被Raphael打开，手里托着几杯冒着热气的咖啡。他把纸杯托放在桌面上，将咖啡递给Clary和Jace。Clary轻轻靠在Jace的肩上，手臂从他的背后环过。在看到Raphael的举动后，她弱弱地笑了一下，拿走属于她和Jace的两杯。Raphael将Izzy的杯子递给他，将薄荷茶交给Magnus，最后坐在了Simon对面的椅子上，一言不发地将咖啡杯递给他。Simon抿起嘴，露出一个短暂的笑容，接过杯子。

“这是我的错。”

所有人都抬起头，看向站在墙边，眼神一刻不离Alec的Magnus。

“我应该去接他的，我至少应该告诉Tessa—”

“Magnus。”Clary打断他。

“我应该提前离开，我—”

“Magnus。”

“因为我他才—”

“Magnus！”

他强迫自己不去看Alec瘦弱，布满青紫的脸庞，注视着Clary深绿的眼睛。

“这不是任何人的错，没人知道会发生这种事。”

“Clary说得对，”Izzy淡淡地道，手指轻轻抚摸着Alec的鬓发，“我们不应该去考虑Alec如果不是孤身一人的情况。事情已经发生了...”她深深地叹气。

“最好别让我碰见那个混蛋，”Jace咬牙切齿地道，双手握拳。

“Jace...”Clary低声说，尝试着安抚她的男朋友。

“我已经处理好了，”Raphael大声说道，“把他吓得屁滚尿流的。”

Izzy的手还在抚摸着Alec，拇指拂过他的下巴。“你得醒过来，Alec。我们需要你。”

房间再次安静下来，每个人都在回想今天发生的事。Alec会恢复的，他们敢肯定。但是让Alec独自面对这种情况的罪恶感压得他们喘不上气来。

——————

Alec觉得他都快疯了。

他正在一个烟雾弥漫的森林里，只能勉强地看清身边的事物。

更糟的是，四面八方似乎都有人在说话，而他们的声音就像是Izzy，Jace，和他的朋友们。Izzy的声音总是从右边传来，而Magnus则是背后。声音从远方传来，让Alec更加迷茫。他感觉自己的下颚撞上了什么东西，却又一次扑了个空。

好吧，Alec觉得他已经疯了。他紧张地盖住脸，闭上眼睛开始有意地深呼吸。

“这是个梦，这不是真的，”Alec喘气着，“一旦我睁开眼睛，我就能把这一切变回来，我还在家里。”

他垂下双手，在睁开眼后再一次看到了这个雾蒙蒙的黑暗森林。Alec哀嚎出声，胡乱地揪着自己的头发。一定是疯了，他抬起头，却看到一个模糊的人影站在前方。Alec快步向前走去，瞪大双眼。

“你好？”Alec尝试着叫道，“我就想问个路。”

人影开始移动，再次消失在浓雾之中。Alec急急忙忙地追上去，“等等，等等！”

当再也看不到人影之后，Alec迫不得已地停下，环顾四周，“你一定是在开玩笑吧。”

“你不该一个人在这里乱逛。”

Alec猛然回头，发现那是一个十岁左右的小女孩。他愣住了，疑惑着靠近她。他将手塞进口袋里，不让小女孩看到他正在颤动的双手。

“额...你好。”Alec柔声说道。

“Alec Lightwood。”女孩说。

Alec后脊发凉。她怎么知道他的名字？他到底在哪？

“嗯...这是哪里？”

“人们管这里叫‘Underworld’。当人们昏迷或者沉睡时，灵魂就会来到这个地方。你只能自己寻找出路，有些人找到了，有些没有。”

Alec皱眉，“如果人们没—”

“你会死掉。”

Alec不自觉地倒抽一口气。他不想死，他还有一段人生。他的家人...Izzy，Max...他的朋友...Jace，Clary，Simon...Magnus...他必须振作起来，找到出路。他必须这么做。

“我怎样才能离开？”他向女孩问道。

小女孩调皮地耸耸肩，“我只知道一个关于灵魂动物的理论。”

“灵魂动物？”Alec挑眉。

“每人都有代表他们的动物，你见过之后就会知道了。你会感受到它们的气息，而它们会为你带路。但不是所有人都能找到他们的灵魂动物。有些人在这里呆上很多年，还是没能出去。”

“你呢？你找到属于你的那只了吗？”

小女孩摇着头，“还没有，但是我一定会找到它的。我确信。”

女孩的信心激励了Alec，她一点都没有害怕。这非常了不起。

“你该去寻找它了。你的朋友和家人正在等你，我能感觉到。””

“谢谢，”Alec微笑着，“你也会找到的，我向你保证。”

Alec对小女孩点点头，转身继续往树林深处走去。他所需要的仅仅是去寻找他的灵魂动物。虽然他不知道要用什么方法，但是他相信自己的感觉。周围的寂静使他有些紧张，知道他突然听到一阵‘咕咕’的声音从左边的树上传来。那...听起来像是一只猫头鹰。

迷雾突然开始散去，黑暗逐渐褪去，取而代之的则是耀眼的光亮，就像是太阳突兀地升起，将温暖的光包裹住他。Alec发现自己正站在一片开阔的平地，好奇地张望着。他的视线偶然捕捉到了一个正在他身后乱飞的影子，那确实是一只猫头鹰。它盘旋在Alec的上方，羽毛正散发出淡淡的光芒。猫头鹰又叫了几声，开始飞向一个方向。Alec紧跟着它，坚信着这只猫头鹰将带领他离开这片叫做‘Underworld’的迷宫。四周越来越明亮，直到Alec忍受不住，闭上了双眼。

——————

Alec首先听到了机器的嗡鸣与其正在记录的，自己的心跳。他睁开眼，开始观察明显陌生的纯白天花板。室内的灯光并未被开启，而阳光微不可见，显然现在是晚上了。Alec微弱得呻吟着，勉强扭头去寻找手中触感的来源。他在看到Magnus是不由得展露出一丝微笑，他正趴在Alec的床边，脑袋靠在Alec的手边。凭借着如此微弱的光，Alec都能看见他脸上有些花掉的眼影。他有些内疚地想着每一个人可能为他担心的人。他慢慢抬起手，轻抚过Magnus有些凌乱的发丝。

Magnus在睡梦中听到了微弱的响动，他抬起头来。他眨着眼，视线锁定在Alec的双眼上。看见Alec苏醒后如此脆弱的表情，让Magnus有些控制不住自己的情绪。

“Alexander...”Magnus双手颤抖着抚摸Alec的脸，声音破碎。

Alec闭上眼，将Magnus的手轻轻按住，“Hi,”，他在听到自己粗糙而充满疲倦的声音后稍稍皱眉。

“你醒了...你真的醒了。”Magnus的话语从嘴角泄出。他看起来更像是在说服自己Alec已经清醒。

“我醒了，Magnus。我在这里。”他轻轻在Magnus的手上留下一吻，安慰着他。

Magnus尽快地通知了护士，让她们来为Alec做一些检查。现在，他正与Jace，Izzy，Simon，和Clay坐在楼道里的椅子上，焦急地等待着检查结果。夜晚早已开始，他们此时都很疲倦。Clary将脑袋搭在Jace的身上，竭力保持清醒。Izzy像Magnus一样，焦急地想要去探望她的哥哥。Jace与Simon更为克制，他们知道Alec现在正在接受治疗，情况已经稳定。Alec病房的门被打开，医生从房间内走出来。他走向Alec的亲友，给予能让他们安心的微笑。

“Mr. Lightwood的状况非常好，除了表面的淤伤。他最好在这里再呆一晚，确保安全。你们可以去探望他了，不过最好不要太久，他现在在恢复过程中，需要多休息。”

Magnus和Izzy在听到医生的许可后，几乎是冲进了病房，为了抢先见到Alec。

“Alec！”Izzy差点哭出声来，猛地抱住他。

Alec笑着，将他的妹妹搂进怀里。“我也很想你，Izzy。没关系了，我回来了。”

Izzy为了将眼泪憋注，双眼紧闭。

Alec看向等待在门口的其他人，拥抱了每一个人。他在与Jace拥抱的时候笑着拍了拍他的背。时间虽短，但他确实非常想念这个兄弟，他很庆幸能有Clary去照顾他。Clary紧紧地抱住他，让他有些手足无措。他又向Simon伸出手，Simon搂住他，轻拍着他的后背。

“谢谢你们。”Alec低声说，紧闭双眼，试图放松下来，“如果不是你和Raphael正好遇到了我...”

“嘘...”Izzy在Simon放手后道，“没关系了，你可以安全了。”

——————

Alec在第二天离开了医院，但他还是需要更多的休息。Izzy负责确保Alec在两天之内都不会迈出家门。在这之后，Alec开始向Izzy明确地表示他感觉良好，已经可以回归工作岗位了。Jace也会在咖啡厅，这样就会有人在突发情况下照顾他，并奢望他不会表现的像个鸡妈妈。

Alec套上大衣，亲吻过Izzy的额头后离开了家。独属于秋天的凉风让Alec有些哆嗦，他把衣服拉禁，朝着星巴克走去。他讨厌窝在家里无所事事，他需要做些什么。他很庆幸自己能够再次迈出家门回归工作，将时间利用起来。他将后门推开，走进了更衣室。Jace的背包和大衣已经摆放在架子上，显然他已经开始了夜班。Alec快速地系好围裙，前去帮助Jace。

“嘿，伙计！”Jace冲着他笑道，“准备好了吗？”

“当然了。我甚至觉得自己能一个人完成夜班。”Alec咧着嘴，走到柜台后面。

Jace拍拍他的肩膀，“是不是Izzy又开始过度保护了？”

“对，我之前感觉有点晕，Izzy就强迫我在沙发和床上躺了两天。”

“不错就是了。”

Alec点点头，将注意力交给下一位点单的女士。时间过得很快，Alec和Jace忙的像是上过油的机器，像以前一样连着轴转。Alec感觉很好，但是还是觉得少了些什么。少了一个人。察觉到Magnus并没有出现，Alec心中有些落寞。Magnus在那之后没有来探望他，也没有联系。而对Alec的短信则是简短而冷淡。Alec轻咬下唇，他们在几乎进行第一次约会之后瞬间转冷。Alec突然觉察已经是关店打扫的时间，Jace已经在帮他收拾桌面了。

“你要去哪？”Jace在Alec迈出门时问道。

“去接Izzy。”Alec说，勾起嘴角。

“当然了，”Jace嘲笑着，“你确定你不是为了某个叫做Magnus Bane的佳人吗？”

Alec红着脸，将狂笑的Jace赶到一边。Jace与他招手告别后转身回家。Alec向着Izzy工作的大楼走去，走进大楼，冲着与前台聊天的Ragnor露出一个笑容，踏进电梯直奔顶层。离开电梯，他看到Izzy正坐在Magnus的办公室前，他朝着她微笑，打了个招呼。

“嘿，哥哥，”Izzy笑着说，“今天工作怎么样？”

“不错。Raphael倒是来了一次。他想看看我恢复得怎么样。”

Izzy挑起眉毛，“真的？难得他这么有心。”

“对，他也没和Jace吵架。”Alec回想道，“真是奇怪的场面。”

Izzy也跟着笑笑，“我要去收拾一下东西，和几个同事说再见。嘿，你要不要去明天晚上的舞蹈练习？”

“我会去的。现在走吧，我累得要死，只想尽快回家。”Alec说道，看着Izzy走向走廊尽头的柜子。

Alec咬着唇，注视着Magnus紧闭的办公室。灯光正从里面透出来，隔着门上的玻璃，他能看到Magnus正在审阅文件。他正在纠结要不要与Magnus谈谈。对妹妹知根知底如他，他知道她用来道别的时间可以花上几个小时，足够和Magnus说上一会话。她深呼一口气，敲响了Magnus的门，等待着他的回应。

“进来。”Magnus道。

Alec推开门，在Magnus从纸张中挪开的视线中，觉得自己的血管都被冰冻住，两个人对上了视线。他关上身后的门，将手放进口袋，走近Magnus。

“Hi，”Alec小声说道，有些害臊地笑着。

“Alec，你好。”Magnus说，再次低下头去看那些文书。“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

Alec的笑容僵硬了。Magnus的冷淡显然不是他的错觉。为什么？他在Alec好不容易下定决心的时候将他推离，拿出一副公事公办的态度。

“确实有一件事，为什么你最近在躲着我？”Alec说。

Magnus停止了翻阅，没有抬头。

“Magnus，看着我。”Alec柔声说道，“拜托了，告诉我我做错了什么。”

Magnus叹气着将文件放下，靠在椅背上。他抬起头，最终看向了Alec。“这跟你没关系，使我的问题。”

“什么？”Alec有些无力地说，“你怎么好像在分手一样？我—咱们甚至都没开始约会，告诉我我哪里做错了！”

“你没做错任何事，是我的错！”Magnus大声说道，“我让你陷入了危险！因为我，你才会独自一个人出门。如果我当时去接你—”

“Magnus！”Alec打断他，“这不是你的错！事情都已经过去了，我已经没事了不是吗？你不能这样把我推开。”

Magnus咬着唇瓣，紧盯着地面。Alec看着突然爆发的Magnus，只想将他揽入怀里。

“我真的很喜欢你，”Magnus小声说，双瞳撞进Alec的眼里。他降低了防备，伪装出的墙壁逐渐倒塌。他终于向Alec承认道，“这让我感到恐惧。”

“Magnus...”Alec对Magnus耳语着，更加靠近他，半坐在书桌上，“我也一样。”

“这份疯狂对吧，”Magnus挤出笑容，鼻子有些酸涩，“我们都疯了。我们甚至都不熟悉对方。”

“那咱们就多了解一些，”Alec安慰地冲他笑着，温和地拉住Magnus的手，“我也想了解你。所有的事。我们可以慢慢来。”

Magnus的笑容变得柔和，Alec低头看着两人相交的手指，看回Magnus的眼睛。“很高兴你能这么想，我也希望能够更了解你。”

Alec露出一抹耀眼而明快的笑容，衬得他的眼睛更加的闪亮。Magnus感觉他的心脏猛地一跳，惊讶得抱住突然靠近的Alec，手臂搂住他的脖子，将下巴靠在Alec的肩膀上。他们能感受到对方心脏的跳动，Magnus抚摸着Alec的背部，任由自己闭眼，将脸埋进他的胸前。他的手偷偷地卷着Alec颈处的发丝，大拇指划过那块皮肤。Alec放松着他的肌肉，在与Magnus的怀抱中舒适地叹息。

他们在门被打开的瞬间放开了对方，Alec的脸涨得通红。Magnus有些念念不舍地松开手，感受着手上残留的温度。他冲着正笑得意味深长的Izzy回赠了笑容。

“抱歉，我有打扰什么吗？”她张扬地笑。

Alec给了她个白眼，Izzy不会忘了这件事的，他敢肯定，“准备好了？那就走吧。”

Izzy笑着点点头，“我当然准备好了。”

Alec走向Izzy，带着一抹喜人的笑容，“之后电话联系？”

“听起来不错，Alexander。”

 _Alexander_.

这就是了，他的心颤动着。Magnus再次称他为Alexander，一个通常被他讨厌的称呼。但是Magnus叫他的方式让他不能忘记，好的那种，他稀里糊涂地看了一眼Magnus，被Izzy推出了办公室。

——————

Alec和Izzy勾肩搭背地走在街道上，晚风拂过他们身边。

“你和Magnus哈？”Izzy嬉笑着问Alec。

Alec再次脸红，不受控制的微笑起来，“闭嘴。”

“挺可爱的。他真的很喜欢你，我们在休息的时候他都一直在讨论你。”Izzy咯咯地笑着。

Alec笑容的幅度增大，使得颧骨都有些疼，“我知道，我也很喜欢他。”

Izzy一直盯着他，直到他们走到居住的那个街区。Alec感受到了她的视线，询问似的挑着眉。

“这很棒，看着你这么...开心。你一直都黑着一张脸，谁都欠你钱似的。你现在...不同了。”Izzy笑着说。

Alec亲昵地在她额上落下一吻，“我感受的不同了。就好像Magnus发掘了我的优点。”

“没准他是你命中注定的伴侣。”Izzy说道。

在遇到Magnus之前，Alec对于Izzy的这些话一直非常不屑一顾。在Magnus之前，他从未相信过‘灵魂伴侣’这种事情。他认为相信这些的人非常愚蠢。但他现在明白了。当你在与一个你希望与之共度一生的人相处时，就像是不能顺利地呼吸。就像心脏都有可能炸开，因为溢出的爱意而不能维持。就像沉溺于那个人给予的感情。你不想让那人离开。每次当他靠近Magnus时，他的心脏都像是要从胸中跳出来。身边的寒冷也不再只是因为天气。他想靠近Magnus的身体，用手臂圈住他的脖子，将他的气息揽在怀里。

“你知道吗？”Alec说道，“没准他真的是。”

他在Izzy拥抱他时微笑着，她的笑声回荡在耳边。

——————

Alec与Clary并排坐在地上，依靠着墙边，注视他们的朋友刻苦地练习。Izzy和Simon站在最前方，在Jace的指导下领舞。Alec和Clary手拿着咖啡，一边观看着排练一边聊天。Alec正在与她讨论她下一次的展览和画作，Clary在收到展览馆的通知时欣喜若狂。Jace显然以她为骄傲，Izzy和Simon也是。Alec也不能等待在艺术馆欣赏他朋友的画作了。

“好了！”Jace气喘吁吁地喊道，满头大汗，“你们做得很好，休息五分钟。”

舞者们分散开来，在屋子里寻找着友人。Jace向着Clary走来，坐在她身边。他狠狠地亲了一口Clary，拿走了她的咖啡。Izzy站在房间的另一角，正冲着Meliorn害羞的笑着，手指把玩着一缕长发。当Simon注意到眼角的一抹身影时，他正朝着饮水机走去。他抬起头，不自觉得对站在门口，正看着他的Raphael露出笑容。

Raphael也对他笑笑，朝着他走来，让Simon的心跳漏了一拍。

“你知道Jace会在看到你之后揍你一顿对吧？”Simon对着正在靠近的Raphael笑着说。

“在我救了他的兄弟之后？”Raphael假装倒吸一口气，将手捂住心口，“我很伤心。”

Simon不由得笑出声，有些腼腆地看向地面，“你最近怎么样？在我们聊过的那些之后？”

“别担心，亲爱的。（No te preocupes, cariño）”Raphael笑笑，“我很好，把这些事告诉别人让人感觉不错。”

Simon听到他的称呼后有些不好意思，赤红着脸。他的西班牙语并不是很好，但是他敢肯定Raphael刚刚叫了他甜心或者类似的什么。仅仅是这种想法就让Simon的心狂跳不知，使他有些困惑。他为什么会突然对Raphael产生这种感觉？难道是只因为Raphael讲述了他的过去？

“你有点过于安静了。”Raphael说，“你一般会说个不停。”

“闭嘴，”Simon嘟囔道，逗得Raphael发笑。

“嘿，”Raphael克制住笑容，“排练之后，你愿意和我去喝一杯吗？”

“我嗯...”Simon微笑着，“好吧，听起来很棒。”

Simon听到Alec呼喊着他的名字。越过身前之人的肩膀，他看到Alec正向这边走来。

“额，不好了，”Simon说，赶紧戳了戳Raphael，“他是过来找你的。”

Raphael调笑着，假装娇弱地后仰，看向上方，“哦我的天啊（Dios mio），救救我吧。”

Alec走到两人身边后想他们微笑，转向Raphael。

“之前一直没能感谢你为我做的那些，所以...”Alec有些忙乱地抿抿嘴，“谢谢。”

Raphael笑着点点头，“没什么大不了的，兄弟（No hay problema, mi amigo）。我们可能连朋友都算不上，但是我不能放任你被伤害。”

Alec点点头，“嗯，”他笑着说，“但还是非常感谢。”

Alec有些尴尬地等了几秒钟，点了点头后走回到Jace和Clary身边，再次坐下。Izzy和Meliorn不长时间后手牵手也聚到他们身边。

Simon和Raphael看着对方，突然笑了起来。Raphael用胳膊肘捅了一下Simon的手臂，轻声地告诉他他会在外面等着后，离开了练习室。

Simon看着Raphael离开房间后，走向了他的朋友们，加入了他们的对话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读还有评论！非常高兴你们能喜欢！我现在正处于瓶颈阶段，所以这一章节花了一些时间才完成。没准你们能为我提一些意见？
> 
> 我想知道你们的想法，请不要大意的留言建议吧！
> 
> 非常感谢你们的支持xxx
> 
> 翻译：  
> No te preocupes, cariño --- Don't worry, Sweetheart.  
> Dios mio --- My god  
> No hay problema, mi amigo --- No problem, my friend


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon做出了一个对友谊有影响的决定。  
> Jace再次负责遭受打击，Clary像往常一样负责支持他。  
> Magnus和Alec更加亲密。
> 
> 斜体字是回忆！

Clary正坐在她的工作间，为一副已经花费了她几周时间的作品收尾。那是一副她，她妈妈，与Luke三人的全家福。她用没被颜料沾染的手背将汗水从额头上擦去。工作间非常安静，只有她一个人。通常，Jace会陪着她，在角落里安静地练习着舞步，或是拿着一本从桌上找来的漫画书。现在，Jace正在为了地区赛而额外与他的舞蹈队训练。

 

Clary很想在这种时候陪伴着她的男朋友。但她也需要为自己的未来着想，Jace当然会理解。她在艺术馆的展示也将即将来临，让她有些紧张。她为作品收了笔，自豪地笑着擦汗。她以三元色为主，将整张画衬得明亮而充满活力。当听到一阵敲门声时，她正在收拾画具。

 

Alec正依靠着门边，显然已经在那里观察了很久，嘴角上扬。她身材中等偏下，有时还需要踮着脚尖才能将东西放回架子上。当她注意到Alec时，她露出笑容，邀请Alec进来，

 

Alec稍稍靠近，手中端着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡。其中一杯原本是为了Jace而准备的，但他的兄弟显然正集中精神帮助舞团进行突击而疲于应对Alec，所以他决定为他们留出些空间。他笑着将咖啡递给她。

 

“谢谢，”她抿了一口，愉快的感叹着热饮带来的治愈，“Jace是不是很忙？”

 

Alec吞下一口属于他的咖啡，点点头，“对，我有点心疼那些团员，他们都快无间隔地跳上三个小时了。”

 

Clary低头思考了一会，紧握她的杯子，“没准我们应该为他准备个惊喜，或者类似的什么。让他放松一下。”

 

“那很棒，”Alec说，“你有什么想法吗？”

 

“没准我们可以去旅行，Jace不是唯一一个需要休息的人。我和你也一样。”

 

Alec思考着，最近工作结束后他都感到非常疲倦，就算是一回家就躺倒在沙发上也不能缓解四肢无力的感觉。但短期旅行听上去非常吸引人，他真的需要休息了。

 

“我确实需要休息一段时间，旅游是个好主意。Jace也会很喜欢的。”

 

Clary轻轻一笑，有些激动地走来走去，逗得Alec笑出声来。她身边时时刻刻散布着一种让人愉快的氛围，虽然他们没能在一开始就建立友善的关系，但是一切都在进步。他在感到震动时将手机掏了出来，看到了来自Jace的短信。不一会儿，Clary的手机也响了起来。他盯着那条短信。

 

“Jace是不是也给你发了条一样的短信？”他看着短信，眉头微皱。

 

“对的，‘紧急状态，尽快过来。’”Clary抬头，疑惑地看向Alec。

 

“走吧。”

 

Alec紧拉Clary的胳膊，两人一起走出工作室，将门上锁之后，坐进Alec驶往舞蹈工作室地点的车。

 

即将停车的时候，他们看到Jace正站在门口踱步，双手蹂躏着自己的头发。Simon从早上开始就一直没有出现，这让他感到非常不安。在一开始，Jace以为这仅仅是一次意外，但是一通电话改变了情况。Simon会缺席舞蹈训练，不止今天，而是这之后的所有训练。他在电话中提及了他要转移到Raphael工作室的决定。Jace感觉整个世界都抛弃了他，让他感到非常恶心。他注视着自己的团员，叫停训练，让他们抓紧休息喝水。往常的休息时间总是充满了叽叽喳喳的小型社交圈，到处都会是讨论声。也许是Simon离队的消息引爆了大家的情绪，氛围有些沉闷。Izzy靠站在墙边，神情充满悲愤。然后她注意到急急忙忙跑进来的Alec和Clary。

 

“发生了什么？什么是紧急状况？”Alec气喘吁吁地跑进来。

 

“Simon，”Jace声音沮丧地道，“他离开了舞团。”

 

Alec惊讶得说不出话，Clary则大喊着‘什么？！’

 

“他参加了Raphael的队伍，我不知道那个混蛋怎么做到的，但他成功了。”

 

Simon使他们队伍里最棒的舞者，并且是他们的秘密武器。Simon负责高潮部分的一段独舞，而他仅仅初次排练时的表现都能让Jace赞口不提。现在，一切都付之一旦。

 

Clary紧紧地将Jace拥进怀里，Jace将头垂在他的肩膀上，回抱了她。情况糟得一塌糊涂。Simon三番五次地保证过他不会离开舞队，显然他现在改变主意了。Jace感到希望渺茫，尤其是Simon已经加入了Raphael的阵营，他们不可能会赢的。

 

——————

 

Simon感觉有些难受。他站在Raphael的身边，听着他介绍自己的新队友们。Raphael将手置于Simon的后腰，轻柔地安抚着他。Simon羞涩地向新队员笑了笑，重新看回地面。他开始走神，回想起昨天发生的一些事情。

 

__Simon换完衣服，一一向他还坐在地上聊天的朋友们拥抱道别。他把书包甩到肩上，走出了工作室。他一眼就看见了靠在树上，正在浏览手机的Raphael。他注视着这幅画面，来自手机的微弱光芒照亮了Raphael的脸庞，也照亮了Simon的心。他将思绪甩出脑袋，走向Raphael。_ _

__

__“Hi, ”Simon笑着对Raphael说。_ _

__

__Raphael抬起头微笑，“Hey. 已经结束了吗？”_ _

__

__“对，抱歉花了这么久。”Simon抿嘴道，“走吧？”_ _

__

__“好啊，”Raphael温柔地说，两人走向一个附近的小咖啡馆。_ _

__

__Raphael之前与他分享了属于他的过去，他也想讲述一些属于自己的。他知道Raphael一直因为一些误解而对Jace有着明显的敌意。Raphael认为Jace仅仅是借助了父母的钱财和帮助才能开办舞蹈教室，成为队长，但Simon知道那不是真的。Jace为舞团付出的努力与Raphael一样不相上下。Jace也不是什么集宠爱一身的爱子，他在年幼时就失去了父母，之后就被Lightwoods收留。这才是Alec，Izzy，和Jace友谊深厚的原因。_ _

__

__“你最近怎么样？”Simon小声地问，“你跟我说的那件事...在我们发现Alec之前...”_ _

__

__“我不太想讨论这件事，Simon。”Raphael低声道，像是用尖刺把自己包裹起来。_ _

__

__“好吧...”Simon低语。_ _

__

__“抱歉，只是，我自己都不知道我问什么要跟你说那些。大概是环境的问题，我猜。”Raphael的视线扫过Simon，“那只不过是过去，我需要专注于现在与未来。”_ _

__

__Simon点点头，“我明白了，我不会再提起这件事的。我不想让你感到不舒服。”_ _

__

__Raphael冷漠的面孔开始放松，不想让Simon认为他在生他的气。“没关系的，Simon。真的。我其实应该感谢你，你一直都在听我讲这些，也没有批判我。”_ _

__

__“我永远不会那么做，”Simon笑着，“好吧，我之前干过，但是我绝对不会这么做了。”_ _

__

__他们走进咖啡厅，各点了一杯热可可。天气已经转冷，没有什么能比一杯冒着腾腾热气，覆盖着奶油的热巧克力更能吸引人的了。Simon另加了一块苹果派来补充训练损失的能量。Raphael淡淡地笑着，微微前倾，更靠近Simon一点。_ _

__

__“你知道吗，”Raphael说，“这很突兀，但是我的邀请还没有失效。。”_ _

__

__轻松愉快的气氛彻底消失。_ _

__

__Simon扬起眉毛，怀疑地盯着Raphael。“这就是你的目的？我的舞技？”_ _

__

__“当然不，”Raphael笑道，“我当然也想要你本人，你吸引着我，Simon。”_ _

__

__“怎么可能，”Simon脸红着低头，避免与Raphael对视。_ _

__

__“就像我之前说的，你跳舞的方式，就像你不在乎世上其余的任何事。”Raphael停顿一下，“Me mueves, Simon.”_ _

__

__Simon急忙吞下一口热饮。他的西班牙语并不出众，但是他听懂了Raphael说的。_ _

__

__You move me._ _

__

__“为什么？”Simon小声说，轻轻地抖动着肩膀，“为什么是我？我这么普通。。”_ _

__

__“Eres un idiota（你个混蛋）.”Raphael的话语伴随着低沉的呼吸声逐渐升高，他看着Simon，“不论是什么原因，你对我很重要，而我的舞团能与你一起更上一层。”_ _

__

__“Okay，”Simon听到他自己说，“我会考虑的。”_ _

__

__Raphael重新挂上笑容，他很高兴Simon至少在考虑参与他的舞团。这样他们就会赢得地区赛，而这代表着更多与Simon相处的时间。Raphael把那个作为属于他的额外奖励。_ _

__

__“太好了。”他笑着说。_ _

__

__他们又在咖啡厅呆了一个小时，聊着一些完全无关的话题。这对两人来说都是一次愉快的经历，Raphael还是不能说出为何Simon能让他放下戒备，但是他很享受这个，与Simon一起度过。_ _

__

“Simon，”一只手在他的眼前挥舞着，“Hello，地球呼叫Simon。”

 

Simon晃晃脑袋，看见Raphael扬起眉毛正盯着他看，“你还好吗？”

 

“当然，”Simon点头，“就是有点...不太适应。全新的环境这些的。”

 

Raphael放松地笑着，“别担心，这里会让你感到像家一样，会好一些的。”

 

Simon点头，感激地笑笑，加入了剩下的舞者，但还是站在Raphael的身边。

 

——————

 

“他甚至都没有亲自过来跟你说明？”Alec怒火冲天，“他只是给你发了个信息？”

 

“Alec，”Izzy叹气道，“冷静。”

 

“不！”Alec吼道，“我绝对 _ _不会__ 冷静下来！他不能这么做，尤其是在你们为他付出了那么多之后。他是认真的吗？脑袋进水了吧？！”

 

“大概是因为Raphael，”Jace疲惫地喃喃道，“我不知道他对Simon干了什么或说了什么，但那显然成功了。”

 

Jace靠坐在墙边，膝盖蜷缩在深浅，胳膊耷拉在腿上，Izzy以同样的姿势坐在他的左边，Clary在右侧尝试安抚着他。他已经将其他的队员都赶回了家，没人能在这种情况下专心排练，Jace也不觉得自己能在此时带领好一支团队。Simon是他们的朋友，而舞团就像是一个大家庭，Simon的突然离去给他们都带来了不小的影响。

 

Alec，与他们不一样，正恼火地在朋友面前来回踱步。他不敢相信Simon居然让Jace经历这些，在Jace为他付出了那么多之后。

 

“所以你们打算这么不了了之？”Alec低吼道。

 

“你能不能...让我安静一会？我已经有足够多的事去考虑了，我可不需要让你的脾气撒在我身上。”Jace看着Alec的双眼说道。

 

Alec张了张嘴，却被Jace打断。“我不经常说这个词，但是拜托？”

 

“你是怎么了？”Alec瞪着Jace道。

 

“Okay，”Izzy说着站起来，拽住Alec的胳膊，将他强行拉走，“你得跟我来，big brother。”

 

“不，说真的他这是怎么回事？”Alec在被Izzy拉走后咆哮道。

 

两人离开了房间，Alec对Jace和Simon的抱怨声从楼道里传来，直到Izzy将他拽离了这栋楼。Clary叹息着，举起手，轻轻地拍打着Jace的金发。

 

“会没事的，你...你想让我和Simon去谈谈吗？”她轻声问着Jace。

 

Jace咬咬牙，“我不能理解。”

 

Clary将额首置于Jace的肩头，抚摸着他的肩膀，静静地听着。“他曾经保证过他不会离开的，他保证过不会听信Raphael的谗言。”

 

“我能说件事吗？”Clary轻声道，翠绿的眼睛看向Jace。

 

Jace挤出一个笑容，将她搂进怀里，下巴压在她的秀发之上。“你总是可以的。”

 

“我不认为是Raphael的花言巧语，”她在他的怀里低语着，手指一边把玩他套头衫上的线头。“我想那是因为别的。”

 

“那是什么？”

 

“你看到Simon在Raphael身边时的反应了吗？就像昨天，我看到他在训练结束之后过来，正与SImon说话...但是有些不一样的东西。”

 

“有吗？”Jace皱眉，“恩...我都没注意到。”

 

“对，”Clary轻咬下唇，“我不能百分百确定...但是我觉得他们两人之间有什么关系，Simon在于Raphael说话的时候没有厌恶，反而很开心。”

 

“你认为他们是...在一起的？”

 

“不，不。”她轻呼出一口气，感受着Jace从发丝中穿过的指尖，“但是我觉得他们之间确实有点什么。”

 

“你认为Simon喜欢Raphael？”Jace问道。

 

Clary点点头，“这是唯一一个合理的解释。”

 

“还是没能解释他为什么会离开。”Jace说，将头靠在墙上。

 

Clary从口袋里掏出手机并解锁，Jace好奇地看着她给Simon发信息，“你在干什么？”

 

“我会和Simon谈谈，”她站起身，转身看向Jace，“你想要答案，我会去帮你找到。而且我也想知道到底为什么。”

 

Jace笑着将手拂过Clary的脸颊，Clary闭上眼感受着，将她的手覆盖在Jace的手上，然后在他的手掌心落下一吻。

 

“I love you. ”Jace低声说。

 

“我也是。”

 

道出话语的同时，Clary的双唇轻轻触碰在Jace的嘴上，当她看到Jace放松了肩部，长呼出一口气时，她很高兴能在他感到压力的时候提供帮助。

 

——————

 

Simon的手机响起时，他正待在房间里，第三次重读《哈利波特与火焰杯》。他掏出手机并解锁。Clary问他可不可以现在过来，Simon敲上回复，告诉她他就在房间里。

 

十分钟之后，她走进Simon的房间，抿着嘴，门在她的身后关闭。

 

“Hi，”Simon轻声说，示意她找个地方坐下，“坐下吧，想喝点什么吗？”

 

“额，不用了。”Clary说，坐在他的转椅上，“Simon，我觉得咱们都知道我为什么在这。”

Simon盯着地板上的某一个点，深呼一口气，“我大概知道。”

 

“那你为什么这么做？”Clary有些悲伤地看着他，“你为什么要离开政务团，这个家庭？”

 

“因为...”Simon说道，揉了揉额头，“因为...我也不知道...”

 

“是因为Raphael吗？他有没有强迫你离开？”

 

“什么？”Simon突然为Raphael感到不公，他对Clary怒目而视，“没有，他什么都没干。是我自己决定要离开的，这跟他没关系。”

 

“或者你离开是因为你对Raphael的感觉？”

 

“你-我-”Simon结结巴巴地说，然后不敢相信地大笑。

 

“我对 _ _Raphael__ 的 _ _感觉__ ？”

 

“别装的想你不知道一样，Simon。”Clary翻个白眼，“我们从小孩子的时候就认识了，我觉得我能在自己最好的朋友陷入爱河或者对某人有感觉的时候看出来。”

 

“这很可笑。”Simon一本正经地笑笑，“Raphael和这件事没关系。”

 

“好吧，那告诉我你为什么离开？”Clary有些恼火地说。

 

“因为我想离开！没准我根本不适合这支队伍，”Simon说，不再抬头。

 

“谁说的？你知道这不是真的，对吧？”

 

“那是-好吧，好吧，那确实是Raphael但是...他与我想离开队伍的决定没有关系。”

 

“他当然有！他一直在跟你说这些关于Jace舞团的话，而你相信他！”

 

“但是是我自己决定要离开的，不是吗？”Simon说，站起来与Clary对峙。

 

“是的，那是因为Raphael灌输的想法！Raphael使你重新考虑了你选队的决定，Raphael使你相信你不适合Jace的队伍，他们一直都在支持你，训练你，帮助你。他们对待你就像是家人，但你就像他们什么都不是一样转身就走！你再跟我说一遍这跟Raphael没有关系，因为他就是那个毒害你想法的人！”Clary朝他喊道，在长时间的咆哮后整顿着她的呼吸，尝试冷静下来。

 

Clary也许身材娇小，但是绝对不会有人想站在她的对立面。她是那个有些生猛的女孩，从来不畏惧说出自己的真实想法，而坦诚地说，她几乎每次都是对的。她保护那些她在乎的，被划分为家人的人，并毫不惧怕与任何阻挡她的人进行抗争。

 

Simon紧紧地盯着地面，听着她的怒吼，察觉到胸中一阵阵的刺痛。他拳头紧攥，努力平复着自己的情绪。他在内心深处知道Clary是对的，他不应该离开队伍，不讲清楚原因也没有道别，但因为某些原因，他鼓不起勇气去承认他是错的。

 

“我认为...”Simon说，声音轻颤着，“你最好现在离开。”

 

Clary充满失望地摇头，她目视着前方，朝着门走去。站在门边，她再一次看向Simon。

 

“我以为，”她说，声音有些破碎，“我们是最好的朋友。而我知道你是什么样的人。”

 

Simon抬头看向她，眼角有些湿润。

 

“看来是我错了。”

 

伴随着话语声，Clary狠狠地摔上了门。Simon蜷缩在自己的床上，将手遮盖住双眼，克制不住地有些鼻酸。他察觉到他不仅毁了他与前队友们的关系，他与朋友，家人的关系。他抽泣一声，从未感觉到如此的孤单。

 

——————

 

Alec今天不是很想工作。

 

他更想待在家里，与Jace一起想办法解决这件事。Simon的离开使Jace的舞团在地区赛上缺少一人，如果他们不能在两周内找到一个替补，他们的队伍将会因为不符合规定而被取消参赛资格。Alec为Jace感到惋惜并且希望帮助他，但店主坚持说最少也需要Alec来顶替一位生病的职员。

 

所以，这就是Alec最终发现自己就像往常一样，一边接受来自顾客的点单，一边面带着牵强的微笑将饮品递到他们手上。几个小时过后，他感觉自己从身体里再也榨不出一丝能量时，他很庆幸他只需要再坚持一个小时。他保证过Izzy去接她下班，而他更希望他能找到机会偷偷与Magnus见个面。他倒也曾期望过Magnus的到来，摄取他日常所需的咖啡因，但最终是Ragnor迈进店门，通知他Magnus今天的日程表被各种会议所排满。

 

Alec在换班后脱下他的围裙，与同事简单道别后就急急忙忙地换上衣服去接Izzy。他套上夹克，再次朝店内的职员们挥了挥手，走到街角那栋Izzy办公的大楼，将手缩在口袋里，鼻子藏在围巾后面，颤抖着承受着迎面而来的冷风。

 

他急匆匆地走进充满暖气的大楼，朝着Ragnor挥挥手，踏进了电梯直奔十层。当他走出电梯走近Magnus的办公室时，他注意到Izzy正在于一位同事聊得热火朝天。他的视线扫过办公室，在看见正坐在座位上翻看纸张并同时回复着邮件的Magnus，他尝试挤出一丝笑容，敲了敲门，在Magnus邀请来人进门时打开了房门。

 

Magnus抬起头，不由自主地流露出一丝笑容，尽管他已经因为会议而筋疲力尽。

 

“好吧，”Magnus笑着说，“你简直就是专门来为我缓解疲劳的。”

 

Alec红着脸，微微低头，“如果你很忙的话我可以离开...”

 

“哦不，不，”Magnus说，向Alec招手示意，“我真的需要休息一会了，你最近怎么样，Alexander？”

 

“还好...我觉得。”Alec说，眼神不能离开Magnus，“Izzy有跟你讨论过Simon的事吗？”

 

Magnus安静了一下，“是的，她说了。Jace怎么样？”

 

“他压力很大。”Alec说，依靠在Magnus的桌边，“他有些累坏了，到处寻找可以顶替Simon的舞者。Clary现在正和他在一起，想办法让他放松一些。你呢？”

 

Magnus在Alec谈论Jace的时候微微点头，然后长吐一口气。“我最近一直很忙，会议之后还是回忆，我觉得我都快被榨干了。”

 

Alec从桌子边移开，走到了Magnus身边，将指尖覆盖在他的肩膀上，为他按摩起来。

 

“天哪，”Alec咂嘴道，Magnus闭上双眼，微微倾向Alec的手指，“你太紧张了。（you’re so tense）”

 

“嗯...”Magnus哼道，“不要停，感觉好棒。（don’s stop, feels so good）”

 

Alec笑笑，手中的动作并未停下，使得Magnus因为放松而发出愉悦的叹息声。

 

“永远不要停止你正在做的事，拜托了。”他呻吟道，几乎快要睡着了，“你完全可以胜任我的私人按摩师了。”

 

Alec轻笑着，终于放下双手，无视着Magnus不满地呜咽声，“我可不会当你的仆人。”

 

“太遗憾了。”Magnus叹了口气。

 

“不管怎样，Simon的乐队会再举行一次车库演出，你愿意...和我一起来嘛？”Alec笑着问道，重新坐上Magnus的桌子。

 

Magnus疑惑地歪头，“等下，我以为你们在生气？”

 

Alec点头，“我们确实是。”

 

“那为什么还要去？”Magnus问道，有些不能理解。

 

Alec顽皮地眨眨眼，“我刚刚才邀请你去约会，但你却关注我们去一个前朋友演唱会的原因？”Alec调笑道，然后正经起来。

 

“那里不知有Simon，还有Meliorn，显然Izzy非常喜欢他并与他约会了几次，她想在那支持一下，因为他一直都陪着她去舞蹈练习。”Alec解释道。

 

Magnus点点头，“当然没问题，我非常乐意在你前朋友的演唱会上当你的伴。”

 

Alec笑得更加开心，“太好了，这一定会很有趣的。至于Simon，如果你想问的话，我们将会一致无视他。这很粗鲁，但是...他是个混蛋（asshole），但他不能阻止我们享受一个愉快的夜晚。”

 

“我很高兴能和你一起去，Alexander。”

 

Alec微笑着，感觉到脸上升高的温度。他总是在Magnus称他为Alexander的时候脸红，大概是Magnus呼喊他全名的某种方式。如此之多的关怀与温柔。这使Alec心都将要融化，使他只想让Magnus一次又一次地呼唤他的名字。

 

他们安静地又坐了一会，静静地对视着。并不是尴尬，与之恰恰相反。那是一种安全感，一种舒适的感觉。他们在无言地享受着对方的存在。他们之间的相处却被Izzy的敲门声打断，使得Alec中断了他们交汇的视线，瞥向门口。

 

“嘿，big brother，”Izzy向Alec打了招呼，嫣然道，“准备好了吗？”

 

“当然！”Alec从Magnus的书桌上跳下来，朝着Izzy走去，在出门之前转身冲着Magnus笑道，“周六再见，别担心，这次我会来接你，一起散步到那里的。”

 

Magnus轻笑着点点头。“听起来不错，Alexander。还有，Izzy，一路顺风，顺便帮我照看好你的哥哥。”

 

Izzy的大笑声伴随着Alec苦恼的呻吟，两个人手挽着手，“不用担心，拜拜Mags！”

 

两人朝着Magnus挥手告别，Magnus也简短地回应着他们，面带微笑。然后他集中注意力，拿起在Alec进来之前他正在阅读的文件。他叹着气，重新投身于工作。

 

这将是个漫长的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以。就是这样。
> 
> Simon所做的事使得朋友之间的关系变得更紧张了。我这儿有特别有爱的Malec，Saphael，IzzyxMeliorn（我还是不知道这对该叫什么，lol救命xD）还有Jace，就在下一章的演唱会。  
> 还有狗血。当然了。
> 
> 谢谢阅读和你们给的kudo，那真的很重要！
> 
> 你们是真正的小天使！
> 
> 非常感谢回复，欢迎来告诉我故事怎样改进比较好！
> 
> xxxx


End file.
